Flashbacks da minha vida 2
by Rosabela Indelicada
Summary: E a saga continua. A grande família esta unida para o dia de ação de graças na casa dos Cullen mas algumas coisas aconteceram nos dias que antecedem essa comemoração que vão virar tudo de pernas por ar. #ContemPalmadasNãoSexuais #NãoGostaNãoLeia #Infantilidades #Palavrões
1. Chapter 1

**Olá gente! Estamos começando a segunda temporada de Flashbacks da minha vida, e devo admitir que não esperava tanta gente lendo a primeira temporada por eu abordar um modo diferente de escrita, como misturar series e filmes, e também que mudar o pouco a temática das spankfics que tem como principal tema Crepúsculo. Sim, eu escrevo muito sobre adultos que são tratados como crianças, em exemplo Carlisle, Esme, Aro, Sasha e por ai vai, escrevo pouco sobre o que as crianças aprontam pois a minha vontade é mostrar o que os pais também fazem ou já fizeram e sobre seus castigos. Algumas pessoas gostam, outras não, mas eu não posso agradar todo mundo, então eu só peço que quem gosta das minhas fics, continue lendo e comentando, isso me motiva a continuar, e quem não gosta eu vou pedir gentilmente que procure outra coisa pra ler. Minhas fanfics não são para crianças! Então para encerar isso aqui, espero que tenham uma boa leitura e que gostem. Bjs gatas.**

**Part Angelica**

Já tinha amanhecido quando eu abri meus olhos, olhei para a janela e vi que o dia estava completamente ensolarado. Então sair de casa, nem pensar. Me levantei de vagar e vi que Lestat já tinha saído da cama. Não sei por que ele tinha se levantado tão cedo, era umas 6 da manhã e acho que uma hora daquelas só eu e a Esme estávamos acordadas, e talvez a Sasha. Sai da cama e fui para o banheiro, fiz a minha higiene matinal e depois troquei de roupas. Desci para o primeiro piso e decidir ir para a cozinha. Dei de cara com Carlisle tomando café e Esme esquentando sangue. Meu filho vestia uma camisa azul claro e uma gravata da mesma cor, uma calça branca e seu jaleco de médico estava do seu lado no braço da cadeira. Minha princesinha vestia um vestidinho lilás e uma sapatilha bege, seus cabelos estavam sedosos como nunca.

Me aproximei do meu bebê e lhe dei um beijo na cabeça.

-Bom dia neném. -Falei indo até Esme e fiz a mesma coisa com ela. -Bom dia princesinha.

-Bom dia mamãe. -Eles falaram juntos e eu sorri, me encostei na mesa.

-Vocês sabem pra onde o papai foi? -Perguntei esperando saber para onde Lestat tinha ido.

-Não, eu acordei e ele já tinha saído. -Carlisle me falou e eu senti uma pequenina pontada de preocupação.

-Ele deve ter ido na cidade mãe, ele e Marius já que ele também saiu. -Esme me falou e eu a olhei, o que será que aqueles dois estavam fazendo?

-É...deve ter sido isso mesmo. -Comentei. -E você já vai voltar a trabalhar?

-Mãezinha, alguém precisa trabalhar nesta casa, eu não posso viver de festa. -Eu entendia meu filho, mas como eu tinha passado tanto tempo sem vê-lo eu queria passar o máximo de tempo com ele.

Respirei fundo e nesse momento avistei meu marido e meu cunhado entrando em casa. Lestat se aproximou de mim fazendo a mesma coisa que eu tinha feito com nossos filhos, um beijo na cabeça e um beijo na cabeça seguido de um bom dia com direito a apelido carinhoso.

-Vocês estão olhando para o novo diretor geral do hospital de Forks. -Só deu poucos segundo e Carlisle se engasgou com o café, pelo visto, com a volta de Lestat, vamos acabar ficando em Forks por um longo...longo tempo.

-Como..."cof"..."cof" como é? -Carlisle perguntou e meu marido sorriu, eu acho que ele não entendia que viver com os pais era uma coisa, mas trabalhar com os pais era outra bem diferente.

-É isso que vocês ouviram, eu vi que o hospital precisava de um diretor geral então eu me sujeitei. Mas não se preocupem, lá eu serei conhecido como Charles Cullen, irmão do doutor Cullen. -Lestat parecia realmente animado, eu via Esme sorrindo ao ver o desespero do meu filho ao se imaginar trabalhando com o pai.

-Pai...o senhor tem certeza? -Meu bebê quis contornar a situação. -É muito trabalho, muita gente pra coordenar, muito papel para assinar...

-Ora essa bebê, eu tenho tempo de sobra. Eu não vou ficar aqui parado sem fazer nada como um velho gagá. Eu vou sim e já vou hoje! -Lestat me deu um beijo e subiu as escadas.

Meu bebê me olhou com o ar de apelação.

-Mãe...

-Eu não posso fazer nada neném, quando seu pai coloca algo na cabeça ninguém mais consegue tirar. -Respirei fundo e que Deus ajudasse o meu filho. -E anda, termina esse café por que se não você vai atrasar de novo, não quer levar uma bronca do seu "irmão" não é?

Sorri quando ele fez uma carinha de desgosto. Vi aquela silhueta descendo as escadas e vi que era Caroline, andei até ela e a peguei nos braços a dando um beijo no rosto.

-Minha rosinha acordou? -Perguntei ela balançou a cabeça em forma de sim. -Vamos tomar um cafézinho e depois vamos brincar. -Falei e ela sorriu, um sorriso doce e meigo que encheu meu coração de alegria.

Me sentei com Caroline a mesa e pedi que Esme me ajudasse colocando leite e outras coisas na mesa para eu poder dar para a irmanzinha dela, mas, eu pude ver o olhar de ciume de Carlisle em relação a Caroline, eu sorri, ela bonitinho vê-lo com ciume dela, mas ele sabe que ela vai crescer e ficar mais velha do que ele, e caso não queira se tornar vampira, vai morrer mais cedo do que nós. Mas se ela quiser ser vampira, eu só a transformarei quando ela completar 30 anos, é a minha condição.

-Eu já vou indo. -Meu bebê se levantou pegando seu jaleco e saindo para trabalhar.

-Ele está com ciumes. -Esme falou sorrindo.

-Eu sei, mas ele sabe que será o meu eterno bebê, assim como Edward sera o seu seu. -Ela concordou com a cabeça sorrindo.

-E sobre essa historia de diretor geral mãe?

-Nem me fale princesa, eu já estou até vendo o que vai acontecer nesse hospital com Carlisle e Lestat dentro dele. -Falei e gargalhamos, só de pensar nisso eu quero sorrir, eu daria tudo pra ver essa convivência, mas terei que me conformar com o que saberei quando os dois voltarem do trabalho.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gente, eu amei cada comentário que recebi. Realmente essa segunda temporada vai ser mais programada, mais formulada do que a primeira, mas será a mesma coisa praticamente kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk obrigada a quem está acompanhando e espero ver mais comentários daqui pra frente. bjs e boa leitura.**_

**Part Carlisle**

Quando eu cheguei no hospital por incrível que pareça, meu pai já estava me esperando na entrada dos médicos. Meu Deus, ele veio correndo de casa até o hospital na velocidade vampiresca, alguém poderia ter visto ele!

-Quase se atrasou não é? -Ele perguntou sorrindo, que Deus me ajudasse, pois ter um chefe era ruim em todos os sentidos, mas se seu chefe for seu pai ai a coisa muda completamente de figura.

-Pai! -Eu sai do carro imediatamente e andei até ele incrédulo. -O senhor não pode vir de casa pra cá correndo na velocidade vampiresca, alguém pode te ver!

-Não se preocupe bebê, o meu carro chega amanhã então isso não será mais problema. -Ele cruzou os braços.

-Que carro?

-O que eu encomendei diretamente da fabrica, eu acho que sua mãe vai gostar muito. -Como assim? Em uma manhã na cidade ele já conseguiu trabalho, carro...daqui a pouco ele me diz que conseguiu até uma casa nova. -E outra, como diretor eu tenho que chegar mais cedo do que os outros.

-Pai...por favor, não me chame de bebê. Esse é meu local de trabalho e as pessoas vão desconfiar.

-Ta bom, ta bom Carlisle. Eu já sei como você deve viver aqui, farei do mesmo jeito.

-Eu espero.

Ele se virou e entrou, já estava vestido com um terno branco e uma gravata azul, quase igual a mim, menos o jaleco. Respirei fundo e entrei. Ao trabalho Carlisle. Andamos pelos corredores e os olhares era percebíveis a longa distancia, principalmente das médicas e enfermeiras do hospital.

-Bom dia doutor Cullen. -A Jade veio ao meu encontro como sempre fazia, ela era minha secretaria e estava acompanhada de outra moça que eu só tinha visto poucas vezes no hospital e que eu não conhecia pelo nome. Ela tinha longos cabelos pretos e cacheados e vibrantes olhos verdes.

-Bom dia Jade. -Sorri pra ela.

-Você deve ser Charles Cullen, muito prazer, sou Jade. -Ela estendeu a mão para o meu pai e ele a cumprimentou amigavelmente.

-Olá Jade, é um prazer.

-Essa é Anna, sua nova secretaria particular, tudo que você precisar que ela faça ela irá fazer. -Anna se aproximou e cumprimentou Lestat com um sorriso no rosto e completamente encantada com ele.

-É um enorme prazer te conhecer Anna, espero que tenhamos uma boa convivência. -Se ela pudesse, teria se derretido naquele exato momento.

-Espero o mesmo senhor. -Ela falou e a Jade a puxou se despedindo de nós. Continuamos a andar pelos corredores.

Avistei então o doutor Stewart, um médico bem antigo do hospital, ele é bastante simpático e me recebeu muito bem quando nos mudamos para Forks, ele é um grande amigo meu.

-Ora, bom dia doutor Cullen. -Ele me avistou e me cumprimentou como todos os dias.

-Bom dia doutor Stewart. -Falei o cumprimentando.

-Incrível...-Ele falou olhando para o meu pai. -Se não fossem irmãos não se pareceriam tanto. O senhor deve ser o Charles.

-Certamente doutor, é um prazer conhece-lo, sou Charles Cullen. -Papai o cumprimentou.

-Espero que se sinta bem nesse novo trabalho, esse hospital é um ótimo lugar para se trabalhar e seu irmão é um dos melhores médicos que temos aqui. -Ele sempre, muito otimista.

-Tenho certeza que sim, Carlisle sempre foi muito dedicado. -Ele respondeu.

-Certamente. Me tire uma pequena duvida, vocês são gêmeos?

-Não senhor, eu sou mais velho. -Olhei para meu pai incrédulo, eu que deveria ser o mais velho já que em forma física pareço mais responsável e ele parece um de meus filhos, que não se preocupa com muita coisa.

-Dá para perceber. Bom, em todo caso, seja muito bem vindo diretor Cullen. -Ele cumprimentou meu pai mais uma vez e depois se retirou.

-Diretor Cullen...já estou gostando disso. -Ele comentou e eu sorri, era muito estranho e engraçado ao mesmo tempo, a algum tempo eu nem imaginava poder ver meu pai novamente, quanto mais trabalhar com ele, Deus me presenteou mais uma vez.

-Você é uma figura pai, vem, eu vou te mostrar sua sala. -O acompanhei até sua sala que por coincidência era do lado da minha que ficava.

É, eu sei. Meu pai trabalhando comigo e ficando de olho em mim 24 horas por dia. Como se eu aprontasse no hospital, mas mesmo assim, ser vigiado tanto tempo é algo desconfortável. Mas ele é meu pai...fazer o que né.

Ele entrou em sua sala e eu fui para a minha, coloquei os meus papeis na minha mesa e comecei a assina-los. O bom do hospital é que ele não tem muitos casos onde a atenção da cidade é voltada para nós. Assinando os papéis, eu pude pensar no quanto eu tinha sorte na minha vida, e tinha que agradecer mais do que agradecia a Deus. Ele me devolveu meu pai, trouxe minha mãe pra perto de mim, a minha irmã também e meus sobrinhos.

Ouvi uma leve batida na porta.

-Posso entrar doutor? -Era o meu pai e eu sorri pelo modo de como ele me chamou.

-Claro diretor, entre. -Entrei na brincadeira e ele entrou com as mãos nos bolsos, era estranho ver meu pai com aquelas roupas tão modernas. Mas o cabelo foi a unica coisa que ele não mudou, continuava do mesmo tamanho.

Ele se sentou na cadeira a minha frente e sorriu.

-Sabe...eu tenho orgulho de você filho. -Ele falou e eu o ofereci um sorriso. -Realmente você é um grande homem, todos lhe adoram aqui nesse hospital.

-Papai eu só faço meu trabalho...

-Mesmo assim filho. -Ele me olhou com carinho, aquele carinho que só pai e filho entendem, o mesmo carinho com oque eu olhava para Edward, Emmett e Jasper. Um misto de orgulho e amor.

Ouvi outra leve batida na porta. Avistei então o doutor Marshall, o cardiologista do hospital e também meu amigo.

-Estou entrando. -Ele nunca pede pra entrar, só avisa, se eu estiver com um paciente, ele entra do mesmo jeito. -Bom dia Carl.

-Bom dia Josh. -Sorri e ele sentou na outra cadeira ao lado do meu pai.

-Então você é o famoso Charles Cullen que tanto falam no hospital, eu não acreditava antes mas te vendo de perto agora, realmente acredito que vocês são irmã Josh Marshall, mas pode me chamar apenas de Josh. Carlisle nunca tinha me falado de você...-Josh era muito falante, um tipico médico ariano, ele adorava corridas de Fórmula 1 e de cavalos, tudo que ele fazia era com pressa.

-Carlisle não é do tipo que fala muito da família. -Papai respondeu e Josh concordou.

-De fato. Mas...como somos amigos, ele deveria conversar um pouco mais, vive trancado nessa sala, entalado de papeis. -Eu só fazia rir mesmo.

-Ora essa, ele era mais animado antes, mas vejo que a paternidade fez com que ele mudasse radicalmente, não é bebê? -Se meu coração ainda batesse eu tinha infartado naquele exato momento! ELE ME CHAMOU PELO APELIDO! Meu Deus! Josh o olhou sem entender aquilo e eu dei um goto a seco.

-Bebê? -Ele perguntou e eu olhei para o meu pai procurando algo para justificar.

-É...é que como ele é meu irmão mais novo, eu costumo a chamar ele de bebê sabe? Ele sempre foi o filhinho da mamãe e ela o chama assim também, até o papai também o chama desse jeito, é um apelido carinhoso de família. -Céus! Em vez de melhorar ele só piora a situação.

-Charles você não ta ajudando! -Elevei a minha voz pedindo a Deus que ele calasse a boca.

Josh gargalhou.

-Ora essa Carlisle, eu não sabia que você era tratado assim em casa. Sua família é realmente adorável. -Josh se levantou. -Eu tenho que ir, tenho dois pacientes marcados para atender, foi um enorme prazer diretor Cullen, seja bem vindo. -Ele cumprimentou meu pai que também se levantou.

-Foi um enorme prazer também Josh. -Papai respondeu e meu amigo saiu de minha sala me deixando a sós com meu pai.

-PAI! -Falei alto e ele se virou pra mim um tanto assutado. -Eu tinha te falado pra não me chamar desse jeito no hospital!

-Eu sei! Eu sei que me distrai. -Ele falou respirando fundo.

-Sabe? Imagine se fosse outro médico do hospital? Eu seria chacota aqui dentro!

-Carlisle não é pra tanto!

-Não me chame mais assim! Isso é o meu local de trabalho! -Gritei e ele me encarou serio.

-Carlisle chega! -Ele elevou a voz. -Eu já disse que não é para você elevar a voz pra mim, ou você quer levar umas boas palmadas aqui dentro mocinho?

Realmente eu me calei, eu não iria pagar esse MICO de apanhar no hospital. Raios!

-Não...-Falei baixinho.

-Não oque? -Ele cobrou uma resposta mais educada.

-Não senhor. -Falei e ele balançou a cabeça em forma de sim. Respirou fundo e veio até mim, me deu um beijo na testa e sorriu de canto de boca.

-Tenha um bom dia filho, se precisar de alguma coisa estou na sala ao lado. -Ele falou e então saiu da minha sala. Respirei fundo e abaixei a minha cabeça sobre as papeladas da minha mesa, minha vida vai mudar completamente com meu pai por perto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Esme**

Assim que Carlisle e papai foram para o trabalho, eu decidir me sentar um pouco no sofá e começar a fazer o que eu estava louca pra fazer a duas semanas atrás, eu tinha comprados uns jarros de barro, tintas e pinceis, eu vi em uma revista como fabricar decoração para a casa. Chamei minha mãe para fazer o mesmo e ela aceitou, era um bom momento para ficarmos juntas só nos duas, mãe e filha.

-Amanhã e ação de graças, vamos fazer uma grande festa aqui em casa. -Comentei e ela sorriu.

-Estou feliz que todos estejam juntos aqui...embora eu ainda tenha aquele problema com Esther. -Ela parecia triste em tocar naquele assunto, eu ainda não entendia como ela conseguia ficar brigada com a irmã.

Mamãe amava tia Esther, mas realmente eu não sabia o real motivo pelo qual aquelas duas tinham brigados, eu acho que nem meu pai ou o Carlisle sabiam o motivo, ela nunca falou para ninguém, só quem sabia era a tia Arthemis.

-Mãe, por que vocês duas não fazem as pazes? Amanhã é um dia importante e vocês vão ficar brigadas? -Perguntei e ela respirou fundo.

-Eu tento princesa...mas toda vez que eu me aproximo da Esther...eu não sei, minha boca trava. -Ela respondeu e eu senti mal por ela.

-ARO! PARE COM ESSA BIRRA! -Ouvimos um grito vindo do segundo andar e logo soubemos que era da tia Arthemis, furiosa como sempre.

Avistamos tio Marius descendo as escadas como quem já sabe o que vai acontecer e não quer se meter, era a mesma situação entre eu e Carlisle, quando eu sei que as crianças vão apanhar, eu saio logo de perto pois eu não consigo vê-los chorando.

-Bom dia. -Ele deu um leve sorriso se aproximando de nós duas.

-Meu Deus Marius, o que está acontecendo lá em cima? -Mamãe perguntou e o tio Marius se sentou com agente.

-Ah...Aro está tonto e a mãe esta tentando ver se ele tem febre, mas o menino não deixa ela chegar perto. -Mamãe respirou fundo.

-Carlisle também estava assim a poucos dias atrás, deve ser uma gripe apenas, mas mesmos assim devemos ter certeza para poder cuidar dele. -Mamãe se levantou.

-Eu sei, eu desci para pegar uma toalhas pois sei que ela vai dar banho nele depois de verificar a temperatura, onde eu as acho Esme? -Ele me perguntou e eu me levantei de vagar.

-Na lavanderia tio. -Respondi e ele sorriu pra mim.

-Obrigada querida. -Então ele saiu para a lavanderia, olhei para minha mãe.

-Realmente Arthemis não tem muita paciência com birras e choros antes da hora. -Ela voltou a se sentar e eu também fiz o mesmo, aquela casa estava lotada e sempre teria confusões, isso é o que dá um gostinho especial ao dia de ação de graças.

**Part Lestat**

A minha sala era bem confortável, eu estava sentado e vendo alguns papeis do hospital, alguns desses papeis mostrava o rendimento dos profissionais que trabalhavam lá, e é claro que o rendimento de Carlisle estava no topo da lista de todos os médicos do hospital. Eu não poderia está mais orgulhoso do meu filho. Ele realmente soube lhe dar com a situação de uma família, cresceu como pessoa, como marido e como pai, eu não tenho do que me queixar dele. Ele é um filho maravilhoso, mas um tanto ciumento, mas essa barreira vai se quebrar quando ele perceber que ele continuará sendo o caçulinha, o bebê. Caroline vai crescer e poderá escolher se vai querer ser vampira ou não, até lá, sua idade biológica será mais avançada do que a do Carlisle.

Ouvi leves batidas na porta da minha sala.

-Pode entrar. -Falei e logo a Anna entrou um pouco tímida e eu sorri.

-Com licença diretor Cullen, mas tem uma pessoa que quer falar com o senhor, ela disse que é um assunto muito importante. -Ela comentou.

-No meu primeiro dia de trabalho já tenho assuntos importantes...-Ela sorriu envergonhada comigo. -Pode mandar entrar Anna.

Ela se virou e logo pediu licença para sair, olhei para os papeis esperando essa tal pessoa entrar na sala.

-Olá filho. -Ouvi aquela voz e gelei. Levantei minha cabeça e dei de cara com ela novamente.

-Mekare...-Murmurei e ela se aproximou se sentando na minha frente. Eu não movia um músculo, estava paralisado, aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo, aquilo não podia está acontecendo de verdade.

-É assim que você me chama agora? -Ela engrossou a voz. -Por que não me chama como antes? De mãe?


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Lestat**

-Como você chegou até aqui? -Perguntei enquanto via aquela mulher se aproximar de mim e se sentar na cadeira a minha frente, ela não tinha mudado nada, estava a mesma. Ela carregava um sorriso no rosto, e eu tremia por dentro.

-Pelo visto você se adaptou bem ao estilo de vida dos humanos dessa época não é? -Ela perguntou.

-O que você quer Mekare?

-Olhe o respeito menino...-Ela falou e eu engoli a seco, eu ainda estava tentando entender como elas tinham voltado. -Primeiramente devo lhe parabenizar pelo o que você e Marius fizeram, foi realmente um plano muito genioso.

Eu sabia que ela estava sendo sarcástica. Realmente o nosso plano parecia ser perfeito, sem margens para erros, mas parece que não tinha sido daquele jeito.

-Como vocês duas voltaram? -Perguntei esperando uma resposta dela, ela respirou fundo.

-Os espíritos Lestat...os espíritos são justos. E nesse caso eles foram justos ao nosso favor. -Ela sorriu de canto de boca e eu dei um goto a seco. -Você está cada vez mais parecido com Amel...

Ela começou a falar e eu me sentia inquieto, eu não sabia o que ela estava pensando, se ela iria me matar, se iria destruir o hospital e fazer uma verdadeira chacina ali dentro.

-Se vocês não tem mais nada para falar, por favor, saia. -Pedi da forma mais educada possível.

-Eu não vou sair! -Ela falou de modo duro e determinado, engoli aquilo a seco.

-E vai ficar aqui me encarando? Ou já vai colocar fogo no hospital? -Perguntei e ela sorriu de lado como quem debocha, ela era perigosa, era muito difícil saber o passo que ela iria dar, as vezes ela chegava a ser pior do que a Maharet.

-Você continua o mesmo não é Lestat, sempre se achando muito e continuando sendo nada. De mim você se originou, peça perdão a sua mãe e eu penso em um modo menos fatal de te punir. -Ela ameaçou na verdade, eu apenas sorri, mas só fiz aquilo para mostrar que não tinha medo dela, e realmente não tinha, eu só tinha medo do que ela poderia fazer.

-Vai esperar sentada. -Cruzei os braços e ela me cerrou com os olhos, aqueles velhos olhos verdes.

-Ousa me desafiar?

-É isso que eu faço desde o dia em que você e a Maharet fizeram isso comigo e com o Marius! Isso foi uma das maiores atrocidades que já aconteceram na face da terra! -Apoiei meus cotovelos na minha mesa e ela revirou os olhos.

-Ora vamos, não foi nada pior do que aquelas pessoas que você ajudou a matar enquanto estava preso. -Gelei.

-Como sabe disso?

-Eu sei de tudo que aconteceu em sua vida Lestat, você nunca deve me subestimar. -Ela cruzou as pernas. -Lestat...seus crimes cometidos contra o próprio sangue são punidos com a morte...porém, eu jamais mataria um filho meu. Filho que nasceu de mim, tanto biologicamente quanto em forma de vampiro. Querendo ou não...você ainda é minha criança.

-Não sou sua criança, não sou nada seu. Eu prefiro morrer ao aceitar qualquer laço afetivo com você seu monstro!

-Onw...você continua dramático...-Ela debochou.

-VAI EMBORA! -Gritei e ela se levantou me encarando com seus olhos frios e sem vida.

-Eu de fato tenho que ir agora, mas sabia que ainda vamos conversar Lestat, o que você e Marius fizeram não vão passar em branco, muito menos ficar impune. Tenha um bom dia filho. -Ela se virou e saiu da minha sala, aquele ar pesado ainda estava rondando meu escritório, passei a mão nos meus cabelos procurando me acalmar, aquilo era só o começo e eu sabia disso. MALDIÇÃO!

-LESTAT! -Ouvi a voz de Marius e ele apareceu na minha frente, deve ter entrado pela janela, ele parecia ter visto um fantasma ou coisa pior. -Você não sabe o que acabou de acontecer...

-Eu sei Marius...eu sei! -Soquei a mesa com toda a minha raiva, eu me sentia impotente de fazer alguma coisa, me senti pequeno.

-O que vamos fazer? Temos que fazer algo, vamos pegar as mulheres e as crianças e vamos sumir no mundo...

-Pra que?! Elas nos achariam até no inferno! -Cerrei os dentes, eu tinha que pensar em alguma coisa.

-Então o que faremos? Ficamos parados e esperamos a coisa acontecer? Francamente, isso faria de nós os vampiros mais idiotas da historia! -Marius não pensava antes de fazer algo, era o famoso ditado, atira primeiro, pergunta depois.

-Idiotas ou não isso não importa, o que importa é que estamos de mãos atadas! -Pensei um pouco, e tive uma ideia, seria arriscar muito, mas não tínhamos outra opção. -Temos que contar as crianças...

-Oque? Não, eu não vou contar nada aos meus filhos, eu não vou envolver meus garotos nisso! -Marius se aproximou de mim.

-Eu também não quero envolver meus filhos, mas eles terão que saber com o que eles vão dar de frente! -Me levantei e apoiei minhas mãos na mesa. -Maharet e Mekare não vão nos atacar de primeira, elas sempre gostam de fazer tudo pela raiz, para depois darem o golpe de misericórdia.

-Explique e não complique!

-Marius, elas vão nos afetas, mas não será diretamente em nós... -Olhei pra ele para ver se ele se tocava, quando enfim se tocou, arregalou os olhos.

-Nossos filhos...

-Bingo! Eles vão ter que saber Marius, eu não vou deixar minhas crianças serem pegas desprevenidas por essas duas obras macabras da natureza, que tipo de pai eu sou? -Só de pensar em Carlisle, Sasha e Esme nas mãos daquelas mulheres eu quase podia sentir meu coração, eu preferia morrer ao deixar que isso acontecesse.

-Então é isso? Vamos contar toda verdade? -Eu sei que ele não queria, eu também não, mas não tínhamos outra escolha.

-Vamos...toda a verdade. -Ele respirou fundo.

-E o que contaremos a nossas esposas?

-A verdade...vamos contar a todos eles. -Voltei a me sentar e Marius também se sentou. -Depois de milênios, essa historia veio nos assombrar novamente...e dessa vez, ela não vai sumir tão fácil assim, temos que está preparados para tudo Marius, até para morrer.

No fim do expediente, já era bem tarde da noite, eu só estava esperando Carlisle assinar uns papéis para podermos ir pra casa, já que ele me fez jurar que não usaria a velocidade vampiresca nos arredores da cidade. Eu esperei no corredor e de repente notei um vulto no fim dele, pensei em ser um dos médicos ou até mesmo uma enfermeira de plantão, mas ele apareceu de novo. Fiquei intrigado, fui até o final do corredor sabendo que meu filho ainda ia demorar com aqueles papeis, quando eu cheguei, olhei para um lado e para o outro, não tinha ninguém.

-Deve ser minha imaginação. -Comentei comigo mesmo, mas quando eu me virei, alguém me agarrou pelo pescoço e me apertou contra a parede. -Mas...oque?

Aquela força era descomunal, eu acho que nem o menino mais velho do Carlisle tinha aquela força.

-Olha mano...é bom te conhecer. -Era um homem, de estatura média, tinha cabelos ondulados e ruivos, e olhos tão verdes quanto os olhos de Mekare.

-Mano?...quem é você? -Perguntei segurando sua mão com as minhas duas mãos, ele era tão forte que só uma mão me prendia contra a parede.

-Infelizmente eu não posso ficar muito tempo, mas ainda vamos nos ver, por enquanto, não se meta em problemas. -Ele sorriu debochando. -Afinal de contas, você viu mamãe hoje não foi? Ela estava linda não é?

-Seu maldito...do que é que você está falando afinal? -Perguntei e ele sorriu.

-Você não sabe? Ótimo, então por que depois você não marca um jantar com seu irmão mais novo? -Fiquei surpreso e confuso.

-Oque?

Aqueles olhos...eram tão frios quanto qualquer outro que eu já vi em minha existência.

-Quem é você?...-Perguntei mais uma vez.

-Armadeo. -E então sumiu, coloquei minha mão em meu pescoço e tentei processar tudo aquilo, o que tinha acontecido de verdade?

-Pai?...-Era a voz de Carlisle, tremi, pensei que aquele louco fosse ataca-lo. -Papai?

Apressei meus passos e me aproximei do meu filho com uma expressão seria.

-Vamos embora. -Passei por ele e ele veio atrás de mim, com certeza não entendendo nada.

Alguma coisa está para acontecer, eu sinto, só não sei oque.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Angelica**

A mais de meia hora eu estava chamando Esme para tomar um banho, mas a menina insistia em não querer, meu Deus, eu agradeço pela paciência que o senhor me deu. As crianças tinham ido para uma reunião do corpo estudantil da escola, e a casa estava menos lotada.

-Esme...pra que isso filha? –Perguntei e ela olhou para o lado, ela se abraçou e eu sorri. –Neném eu já disse para você parar com essa vergonha boba...

-Está perdendo seu tempo Angelica, se fosse uma filha minha eu já teria arrastado para o banheiro. –Arthemis estava sentada no sofá lendo uma das revistas de Esme sobre decoração de casas.

-É Arthemis, mas a questão é que você não tem filha, e eu não sou como você, eu gosto de conversar e levar as coisas com calma. –Minha irmã era um tanto bruta, eu não era daquele jeito.

-Não é a toa que seus filhos são mimados. –Ela tinha que retrucar.

-Prefiro que eles sejam mimados com amor. –Respondi e ela torceu a boca, eu sei que as vezes temos que ser duras se queremos que nossos filhos nos obedeçam, principalmente quando eles acham que já são adultos e que mandam nas próprias vidas, mas não precisa sempre ter que usar a brutalidade.

-Você que sabe. –Ela falou e eu revirei os olhos.

-Vamos princesinha? –Chamei ela mas elas negou com a cabeça.

-Não mamãe, por favor, a senhora sabe que eu tenho vergonha. –Ela falou com aquele velho ar de suplica.

-Filha, eu preciso dar banho em você para depois poder dar banho na Sasha. –Eu comuniquei e ouvi um sorriso de Arthemis.

-Lá vem choro. –Ela comentou e eu suspirei.

-Vamos filha...o papai está chegando daqui a pouco, e eu quero que ele te veja linda como uma verdadeira princesa. –Falei segurando em suas mãos com carinho.

-A senhora...vai, digo, fazer isso com Carlisle? –Ela me perguntou, sabe aquelas crianças que só fazem uma coisa se a outra fizer? Pronto, ela estava desse jeito. Eu tive que rir.

-Princesinha, ele é o meu bebê, também não deve ter vergonha de mim. –Falei e ela abaixou a cabecinha derrotada. –Vamos?

Ela me olhou de baixo e logo concordou com a cabeça. Sorri e fui com ela até o banheiro do meu quarto, assim teríamos mais privacidade.

Esme sabia que não tinha pra onde fugir, tranquei a porta, passei na frente dela já que ela estava andando em passos de tartaruga. Entrei no banheiro e esperei ela entrar, depois que ela entrou, eu fechei a porta do banheiro.

-Mãe, a senhora tem certeza disso? Eu posso tomar banho sozinha, faz tempo que a senhora não tem um momento mãe e filha com a Sasha. –Sorri, ela queria que eu deixasse ela para dar banho em Sasha, mas minha filha mais velha poderia esperar.

-Não princesa, eu vou te dar um banho, e depois você pode se arrumar sozinha ta bom? –Perguntei e ela abaixou a cabeça de novo. –Vamos neném, quer que eu tire a sua roupinha?

Ela lentamente tirou a saia azul, deixando-a no chão e logo tirou a blusinha. Ela parecia uma verdadeira bonequinha. Mas quando ficou só de calcinha e sutiã ela parou.

-Tudo bem filha? –Perguntei e ela negou com a cabeça.

-EU NÃO QUERO ISSO! –Ela gritou batendo o pé no chão, e la vem birra. –Eu sou mãe, eu não devo passar por isso!

Suspirei e busquei calma.

-Esme, eu sou sua mãe, do mesmo jeito que você cuida dos seus filhos é o meu dever cuidar de você. –Falei cruzando os braços.

-Mas...mas...-Aquela revoltinha dela foi momentânea, logo ela voltou a ser minha menininha.

-Não vejo nenhuma diferença, mãe é mãe e você sabe disso. –Ela respirou fundo e eu pude notar lágrimas rolando pelo rosto dela. –Por Deus Esme, pra que esse choro?

-Eu já disse que tenho vergonha! –Ela falou se cobrindo com as mãos, eu me aproximei dela e a abracei forte.

-Eu sei neném...mas eu preciso que você confie em mim filha, eu sou sua mãe, você não deve ter vergonha de mim, eu sou igual a você. –Dei um sorriso.

-Desculpa mamãe...-Ela falou e eu alisei seus cabelos.

-Tudo bem neném, mamãe entende você minha princesinha.

-ANGELICA! –Ouvi a voz de Lestat na parte de baixo da casa.

-Tudo bem princesinha, pode tomar banho sozinha. –Falei e ela me mostrou um sorriso radiante.

-OBRIGADA MÃEZINHA! -Ela me deu um abraço apertado e depois me soltou.

-Eu quero um banho bem tomado ouviu? –Falei e ela balançou a cabeça em um sim, dei um beijo na testa dela e sai do banheiro, deixando ela sozinha, sai do quarto e fui até o primeiro piso da casa, Lestat conversava com Arthemis e eu desci rapidamente dando um abraço nele e um beijo bem demorado.

-Minha vida, como foi seu dia? –Ele me perguntou e eu ofereci um sorriso a ele.

-Foi ótimo meu bem, e o seu? –Perguntei e ele sorriu, meio sem graça.

-Foi bom...-Ele falou e eu desconfiei.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa querido? –Perguntei e ele me olhou preocupado.

-Eu preciso falar com vocês, algo está pra acontecer meu amor, e eu preciso preparar vocês. –Ele me falou e eu me afastei dele completamente preocupada.

-Isso mesmo Angelica, temos que ter uma conversa com vocês. –Marius apareceu e deu um beijo em Arthemis.

-Conversar? Sobre oque? –Esther desceu pelas escadas com um vestido verde.

-Precisamos de todos juntos, essa historia vai ser longa. Muito longa. –Lestat falou e eu me preocupei, alguma coisa tinha acontecido só não sabia o que era, mas pelo visto, estou prestes a saber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gente eu sei que demorei muito para voltar a postar, mas cade os comentários hein? Se parar eu paro de postar também.**

**Part Sasha**

Desci as escadas quando ouvi a voz do meu pai, fui até ele e lhe dei um abraço forte.

-Princesa, se sente por favor, eu e Marius temos algo a contar a vocês. –Ele me falou eu já fiquei que com aquele velho pé a trás.

-Mais? Tudo aquilo que o senhor nos contou não foi o suficiente? –Perguntei e ele deu um leve sorriso.

-Tem algo que vocês precisam saber. –Ele falou me dando um beijo na testa. –Vá se sentar por favor princesa.

Contragosto eu me sentei no sofá e cruzei os braços, Esme vinha descendo as escadas com um vestido rosa e meu pai sorriu, ela agora seria o centro das atenções dele por ser a nova filha. Não que eu queria atenção, mas as vezes meus pais exageram.

Ele deu um abraço nela e um beijo na testa e pediu que ela se sentasse, ela se sentou do lado da mamãe, Carlisle desceu pelas escadas, ele tinha ido trocar aquela roupa com cheiro de hospital e colocou uma camisa de manga longa azul e uma calça jeans cinza. Ele veio e se sentou do meu lado.

-Não preciso dizer que você está se mordendo de ciúmes da Esme...-Ele sorriu, eu revirei os olhos.

-Olha só quem fala, você se morde de ciúmes da Caroline. –Falei sorrindo e ele respirou fundo.

-É mas ela é uma criança, vai crescer e ficar mais velha do que eu então em todo caso eu ainda saio ganhando. –Ai que menino chato, ele não tinha mudado nada!

-Ai me deixa em paz pirralho! –Falei empurrando ele pro lado enquanto ele ria, ele só estava fazendo isso por que nossos filhos não estavam em casa, por que se eles estivessem ele estaria naquela famosa postura de patriarca Cullen.

-Ei! O que é isso? –Mamãe chamou nossa atenção.

-É ele! –Falei e ela nos olhou com olhar de repreensão. Cruzei os braços novamente e espere papai começar a falar o que ele queria.

Vovô desceu as escadas e se sentou no braço do sofá onde estava mamãe e Esme.

Todos estavam na sala, papai e Tio Marius estavam em pé no centro dela e eles nos olhavam com apreensão.

-Bom, que bom que todos estão aqui, eu e Marius temos que contar algo a vocês, algo muito importante. –Papai começou falando.

-Nunca tocamos nesse assunto antes, mas pelas circunstancias, não vemos outra saída. –Marius continuou.

-Que assunto é esse? –Aro perguntou.

Papai respirou fundo e foi direto.

-A muito tempo atrás, a mais de mil anos, em uma aldeia vivia duas aldeãs. Duas gêmeas, conhecidas por suas porções e seus cantos durante a noite, ambas foram batizadas então de bruxas, as primeiras bruxas que habitaram a terra. Elas se chamavam Maharet e Mekare. –Papai falou e no fundo não estavamos entendendo aonde eles queriam chegar.

-Maharet era a gêmea mais velha, tinha longos cabelos vermelhos e olhos divinamente verdes, ela por sua vez tinha uma personalidade mais forte, mexia com encantamentos e espíritos que permaneciam na terra após a morte. –Tio Marius falou passando a palavra ao meu pai.

-Mekare era igual a irmã, porém sua personalidade era mais calma do que a de Maharet, ela mexia com poções e com a natureza. –Papai nos falou e ele deu uma pequena pausa. –Um dia, apareceram dois andarilhos em sua aldeia, um jovem moreno chamado Enkil e um jovem loiro chamado Amel, as duas então se apaixonaram por eles. Maharet por Enkil e Mekare por Amel.

-Mas por causa da fama delas de bruxas e loucas, os andarilhos decidiram se afastar, e negar qualquer tipo de sentimento vindo delas duas. Com isso, elas decidiram que se eles nãos fossem delas, eles não seriam de mais ninguém. –Tio Marius explicou, aquela historia estava ficando muito entranha.

-Isso desencadeou uma lucura nas gêmeas que queriam de todo modo possuir os jovens. Foi nessa busca desenfreada por algo que pudesse fazer os andarilhos se apaixonarem por elas, que Maharet descobriu a magia negra. Com a ajuda dos espiritos, elas conseguiram enfeitiçar toda a aldeia para que seus aldeões amarrassem Enkil e Amel em grandes mesas de pedra no meio da floresta, pelos pulsos e pelos tornozelos, completamente imóveis. Com tudo isso feito, Maharet e Mekare começaram a ter relações sexuais com eles durante toda a noite, contra a vontade dos mesmos. Quando elas e cansaram, ao perceber que mesmo assim eles se negavam a ama-las como elas queriam, Maharet teve um ataque de loucura e cortou as suas gargantas com uma adaga de preda. –Senti um calafrio percorrendo meu corpo, aquilo não era uma coisa comum em mim, mas do jeito que meu pai falou, aquilo parecia uma historia de terror das boas.

-Com a morte dos amados, Maharet e Mekare dedicaram o seu tempo ao estudo da magia negra. As duas engravidaram de seus respectivos amados, dando a luz a dois meninos com diferença de 5 dias. –Eu acho que fui a primeira a se tocar de quem eles estavam falando.

-Não nos digam que...-Tia Arthemis começou a falar

-É querida...-Tio Marius a cortou. –Esses dois garotos de quem estamos falando, são Lestat e eu. –Eu suspeitei desde o principio. –Sou filho de Enkil e Lestat é filho de Amel.

-Mas é isso que vocês queriam nos contas? Sobre o que suas mãe fizeram? –Mamãe perguntou. –Sabiam que os filhos não podem ser culpados pelos erros dos pais.

-É ai que vem a bomba...-Marius murmurou e papai suspirou.

-Na verdade não é só isso meu amor. Nó crescemos com uma educação muito rígida, aprendemos magia durante toda nossa infância. Como elas não queriam morrer e muito menos envelhecer, elas se transformaram em seres imortais bebedores de sangue, tudo isso com a ajuda dos espíritos, e fizeram o mesmo comigo e com o Marius quando nós completamos 37 anos de idade. Fomos chamados de a primeira geração. –Papai explicou esfregando as mãos, ele parecia nervoso, ele e o Tio Marius.

-Com os ataques de fúria de minha mãe, Maharet, a população da aldeia não aguentava mais viver com medo delas, muito menos eu e Lestat. Então nos aliamos aos aldeões e eles queriam mata-las, mas não se matar um vampiro, na época não sabíamos como se matava um bebedor de sangue, então Lestat teve uma ideia. –Tio Marius olhou para o meu pai como se perguntasse se ele queria continuar a historia, então meu pai concordou com cabeça.

-Eles capturaram as duas, e eu dei a ideia...de cortar a língua de Maharet e arrancar os olhos de Mekare. –Dei um goto a seco com tamanha brutalidade, mas também, elas eram bruxas malignas, mereciam a fogueira.

-Eles as algemaram com correntes e as enterraram em caixões de pedra, condenas a solidão, ao escuro e ao silencio por toda a eternidade. –Marius continuou e eu pude ver os rostos pasmos da minha mãe, da tia Arthemis, do meu avô, do Carlisle, da Esme, dos meus primos, enfim, de todos ali.

-Mas por que vocês dois estão contando isso? –Meu avô perguntou.

-Por que elas voltaram, não sabemos como, mas sabemos que elas querem vingança pelo que fizemos com elas no passado. –Marius respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

-E não é só isso, elas criaram um novo vampiro, fisicamente parecido com elas e tem uma força tão descomunal quando a que Emmett possui. –Papai falou e tio Marius o olhou sem entender nada.

-Você não tinha me contado isso.

-Ele foi até o hospital, me pegou pelo pescoço e perguntou se eu tinha visto Mekare hoje, ele se chama Armadeo e pode ser muito perigoso. Por isso pedi para você ir mais rápido com aquele carro na hora que estavamos voltando para casa. –Ele falou para Carlisle que concordou com a cabeça, entendendo a situação. –Eu não queria ser pego de surpresa e aquele louco te machucar.

Meu pai tinha um mimo especial com Carlisle, para ele, Carlisle é o seu eterno bebê por ele ser seu único filho homem, todo pai é assim, nunca vi do contrario. Sorte teve o tio Marius que era pai de três homens. Carlisle não pode aparecer com um arranhão que meu pai já enlouquece, minha mãe não fica muito atrás não.

-Então, elas estão atrás de vocês...-Carlisle comentou.

-Sim, e o que tememos não é isso. –Papai respondeu.

-Então é oque? –Perguntei.

-É elas quererem ferir vocês para nos afetar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Carlisle**

Era muita coisa nas nossas cabeças, era nessas horas que eu queria ter o dom do Edward para poder saber o que passava na cabeça da minha mãe naquele momento, a vida toda ela pensou que papai e o tio Marius eram amigos, mas na verdade eles são primos, frutos de um amor doentio que acabou em sangue e em uma vingança doentia, que tipo de pessoa manda cortar a linguá da tia e arrancar os olhos da própria mãe? Graças a Deus meus filhos não estavam em casa para ouvir essa barbaridade, eu não conseguia me conformar. Não me levem a mal, eu amo o meu pai e daria a minha vida por ele, mas, fazer isso com a própria mãe, vai muito além do meu limite, por mais que essa mulher fosse o demônio em terra, nada justifica! Eu fui muito maltratado pelo meu pai quando eu ainda era humano, tive uma infância muito difícil sem uma mãe para me proteger, sem amor, sem carinho, só cobranças e mais cobranças, mas mesmo assim, mesmo com tudo que eu passei, eu jamais mataria o meu pai, jamais. Eu não conseguia engolir aquilo, ainda estava tudo entalado na minha garganta.

-Pai...o que mais não sabemos sobre vocês? -Perguntei firme e grosso, eu estava cansado, já era a segunda vez que eles nos falavam algo que não queriam falar, eu não queira viver em um segredo com meu pai, nem com meu tio, sei que Aro, Marcus e Caius pensam do mesmo jeito, Esme estava tão abismada quanto eu, Sasha estava normal, era difícil saber o que minha doce irmã pensavam em situações como essa.

-Carlisle...-Mamãe me repreendeu, talvez pelo tom da voz, ou até mesmo pela pergunta, eu continuei firme. Lestat me olhou com compreensão, ele sabia o que eu queria dizer.

-Tudo bem Angelica, ele tem razão, realmente, todos vocês tem o direito de ficarem abismados e até mesmo revoltados com tamanha crueldade. Mas só tenho algo a dizer, crueldade maior seria se deixássemos Maharet e Mekare no mundo, talvez alguns de vocês nem virassem vampiros, poderia ser algo bom ou ruim, mas para alguns de vocês, o vampirismo trouxe algo a mais do que a vida eterna...ele trouxe uma família. -Me desarmei.

No fundo, eu sabia que isso era verdade. Por mais que depois de eu ter me transformado em vampiro, eu tenha me odiado por isso, tentado me matar por inúmeras vezes, todas essas vezes Lestat me impediu, cuidou de meus ferimentos, me deu amor, carinho, colo de pai que eu nunca tinha tido e morreria sem ter, ganhei uma mãe, algo que eu nem sabia o que era praticamente por eu nunca ter tido, todos os mimos que eu poderia ter eu tive com meus pais, então eu sou sempre muito grato a isso. Também tive algo que eu sempre quis ter, mas por causa do vampirismo eu não poderia mais, era ter um filho, mas depois que o Edward apareceu na minha vida isso mudou e esse pensamento nem ousa aparecer mais em minha cabeça, meus filhos são a minha maior riqueza, meu tesouro e minha existência, eu não seria nada sem minha família. A família é a base de um bom homem e eu sei disso mais do que ninguém.

-Você tem o direito de ficar revoltado com isso Carlisle, e eu te entendo. Mas eu peço que pelo homem inteligente que você se tornou, que entenda a minha posição e a posição do Marius em relação a isso, não tínhamos outra escolha. -Eu estava querendo entender, mas ainda imagina essa cena e meu estomago embrulhava.

-Poderia ter nos contado antes, bem antes. -Aro comentou, frio e grosso, tio Marius suspirou.

-Eu sei...-Ele respondeu.

-Eu não ligo com o que vocês fizeram com suas mães, se vocês fizeram isso é por que elas mereciam, mas vocês tinham que nos contar antes. -Ele continuou e eu vi o Marcus e o Caius concordarem com a as cabeças.

-Se elas não tivessem aparecido, vocês teriam nos contado? -Perguntei e eles se olharam um com o outro, eu já sabia qual seria a resposta. -Ok...não precisa responder pai, o senhor não é obrigado. -Me levantei do sofá e passei por eles, eu precisava respirar um pouco, tudo isso ainda estava martelando em minha mente.

**Part Sasha**

Ah pirralho cheio de besteira, idaí se o nosso pai fez isso, como ele mesmo falou, ele tinha motivos e mais que suficientes para ter feito algo assim, eu não o condenava por isso, mas eu jamais faria isso com minha mãe. Quando Carlisle se levantou e passou por Lestat com uma cara não muito boa, eu senti a dor do meu pai, eu sabia que ele estava se sentindo mal e culpado pela aquela reação do seu "bebê."

A verdade é que Carlisle se mostra a maior parte do tempo um homem disciplinado, dono da razão, certo e contido, mas na verdade ele é muito mimado! E isso ai é culpa dos nossos pais por te-lo mimado muito, mas como eu sou bem curiosa, eu me levantei e fui atrás dele, eu sabia muito bem como conversar com meu irmão. Ele era uma pessoa sensível, qualquer coisa má ou cruel o bastante ele se abalava, ainda mais vindo de uma das pessoas que ele mais admirava que era o nosso pai. Seu dom de compaixão se estendia até nas piores pessoas do mundo.

Sai de casa e ele estava na varanda, com as mãos no bolso e olhar perdido para o céu, me aproximei dele e ele me olhou rapidamente.

-Você tem que entender o nosso pai...-Comecei e ele suspirou.

-Eu quero, mas o que ele falou, a frieza...

-Vampiros são frios.

-Nem todos Sasha, eu não sou frio, Esme não é, nem meus filhos, nossa mãe também não, eu ainda estou surpreso com o que ele nos falou. -Ele realmente queria entender, mas ele era muito cabeça dura.

-Ele só quis no proteger e nos prevenir, caso contrario, ele não nos contaria nada.

-E você acha isso certo? -Ele me perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

-Não, mas nem de tudo precisamos saber irmãozinho, por acaso seus filho sabem do seu passado? -Fui logo na ferida, eu sei, mas eu precisava abrir a cabeça dele para entender Lestat. -Do quanto você sofreu nas mãos do demônio que se dominava seu pai? Do quanto você apanhou por não ter feito nada de errado, por quanto você trabalhou só para ele ficar em uma cama sem fazer nada?

-Para Sasha...

-Eles já viram as suas cicatrizes? Aposto que Esme já viu, mas mesmo assim, seus filhos já viram as cicatrizes que você tem em suas costas? De quanto ele te batia com uma corda?

-Já chega Sasha...

-E não vamos nos esquecer da solidão não é? E as fotografias da sua mãe que ele rasgou e tocou fogo, impedindo que você conhecesse o rosto da pessoa que morreu para lhe dar a vida. Do amor e do carinho que ele não te deu! E que...te mataria sem remorso se te visse como um vampiro.

-PARA SASHA! JÁ CHEGA! -Ele gritou se virando pra mim, ele nunca tinha gritado comigo e eu me assustei. -Eu não lhe dou o direito e remexer no meu passado dessa maneria, como se quisesse me torturar, parece que você gosta de fazer isso.

-EU SÓ QUERO QUE VOCÊ DEIXE DE SER TÃO CABEÇA DURA E ENTENDA O PAPAI! -Eu também gritei, eu não ia deixar aquele fedelho me por medo. Mas foi ai que eu me desarmei completamente, seus olhos estavam marejamos e ele estava se segurando para não chorar, senti pena, eu realmente tinha passado dos limites com ele, remexido nas coisas que mais o machucavam mesmo depois dos séculos...meu Deus, eu machuquei meu irmãozinho. -C-Carlisle me desculpa, eu não devia ter falado tudo aquilo...me perdoa maninho.

Quando eu ia me aproximar dele, senti o cheiro de Angelica se aproximando, ela saiu e nos viu na varanda, ela parecia completamente assustada e veio até nós dois.

-Meu Deus crianças, o que aconteceu aqui? Vampiro nenhum é surdo, esses gritos estrondaram na casa. -Aquela voz doce dela era uma melodia para qualquer um, nos trazia calma só de escuta-la.

-Desculpa mãe. -Eu falei e Carlisle virou o rosto e saiu andando até a floresta, mamãe me olhou já ma acusando.

-O que foi que aconteceu Sasha? -Ela colocou as mãos na cintura e me perguntou, eu me senti culpada.

-Eu sem querer...remexi o passado do Cacá. ( Apelidinho que eu dei a ele nos seus primeiro dias de vampiro. )

-No passado? -Ela me olhou temerosa. -Que parte do passado Sasha?

-Na parte do pai dele mãe, eu sem querer falei sobre o pai dele, e sobre as cicatrizes que ele tem nas costas. -Ela levou as mãos na boca sem acreditar que eu tinha feito aquilo, nem eu acreditava.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso Sasha! -Ela começou a ficar raivosa, sem deixar a voz de violino desaparecer. -Você sabe o quanto ele tenta esquecer e isso ainda o atormenta, pra quê você foi fazer isso minha filha?

-Já foi mãe...agora ele deve está naquele velho choro contido de sempre. -Falei olhando pra ele que olhava para a floresta, um olhar sem rumo, e com certeza, cheio de lágrimas.

-Oh meu Deus. -Ela falou e foi atrás dele, eu sabia que era para consola-lo, quando ela se aproximou, ele negou com a cabeça, ela deve ter perguntando qual era o problema e ele não queria dizer. Ótimo Sasha, em vez de melhorar a situação você só piorou.

Passou um tempinho já que eles estavam conversando, quando aprecia que eles iam voltar pra casa, todas as crianças apareceram correndo em nossa direção, isso inclui os meus filhos, os do Carlisle, os do Aro e até mesmo o Kol. Mas o que será que eles aprontaram?

-Mãe! -Carmem gritou vindo em minha direção.

-Mas o que houve? -Perguntei.

-Um brinquedo que o Emmett, o Edward e o Alec inventaram deu errado e...-Antes dela terminar de falar, ouvimos um estrondo vindo da floresta e cinco arvores caindo uma atrás da outra, o cheio de fumaça invadiu minhas narinas.

-Carlisle vai matar esses meninos...


	8. Chapter 8

**Meninas eu estou sentindo falta de vocês, vocês vão me abandonar mesmo? A fic agora que vai dar uma reviravolta fudida, vocês nem imaginam o que vai acontecer no proximo capitulo, ma eu preciso saber da opinião de vocês sobre isso, ou vocês comentam ou eu paro de postar NA MELHOR PARTE DA FIC!**

**Part Carlisle**

O que será que aqueles meninos já aprontaram agora? Estava até demorando para eles aprontarem alguma coisa, com tanta gente dentro de casa quase não se sente o cheiro deles. Com certeza foi um plano do Emmett e do Edward que deu errado. A florestava estava pegando fogo e algumas arvores estavam caindo, como algo poderia causar tamanha destruição? Uma floresta não pega fogo sozinha, ainda mais no inverno.

Vi então o meu mais velho correr em minha direção, cruzei meus braços.

-O que foi isso Emmett? –Perguntei sério, ele me olhou ofegante e depois olhou para a floresta.

-Eu não sei papai, o corre-perua parecia perfeito, ele estava programado para dar uma volta na floresta, mas do nada algo explodiu e as arvores começaram a incendiar! –Ele falou e nessa hora os outros saíram correndo na velocidade vampiresca, meus filhos, o Alec e a Jane e até o Kol.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? –Elijah perguntou com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Pergunta por Emmett! Ele e suas maravilhosas ideias destrutivas! –Kol falou com um sorriso torto na boca e Emmett encheu o peito, era capaz dele voar no Kol.

-Eu só sei que ganhei a aposta! –Jasper anunciou com ar de vitorioso, me irritei, eles sabem que eu detesto apostas, não passam de jogos de azar! Eles não precisam disso, a mesada que cada um dos meus filhos ganham é muito boa.

Do nada todos começaram a colocar as mãos nos bolsos prontos para pagar ao Jasper quando Alice falou:

-Papai olha! –Senti algo bater nos meus pés, olhei para baixo e vi que era uma espécie de carrinho, com uma garrafa em cima e varias bombinhas desgastadas, fiquei curioso. O peguei do chão e observei, por um lado eu me sentia feliz por eles terem gastado o tempo deles fazendo o brinquedo caseiro, eles poderiam ter juntado as mesadas e comprado um, mas pelo visto meus garotos continuam garotos.

-Você não ganhou aposta nenhuma Jasper! –Rosalie respondeu impetuosa como sempre.

-Esse é o brinquedo filho? –Perguntei ao Emmett e ele confirmou com a cabeça.

-É sim pai...mas, se o corre-perua está aqui, o que foi que explodiu a floresta? –Ele perguntou enquanto eu devolvia o brinquedo para ele. Eu também estava me fazendo aquela pergunta.

-CARLISLE CUIDADO! –Ouvi a voz de Esme gritando, mas quando dei por mim, senti meu pescoço sendo agarrado e eu jogado contra o chão com uma força descomunal.

-PAPAI! –Alice gritou, quando abri meus olhos, notei um homem, de estatura quase igual a minha, ruivo, de olhos verdes e frios, bastante musculoso e vestia roupas coloniais vermelhas.

-M-Mas... oque? –Falei ele apertou ainda mais meu pescoço.

-Olá Lestat. –Ok, eu vou perguntar a Lestat se eu sou filho dele biológico, por que todo mundo ver essa semelhança.

-LARGA O MEU PAI SEU VERME! –Ouvi a voz de Emmett, com certeza ele e os irmãos já estava prontos para avançar naquele cara, quando do nada ele foi jogado para longe de mim, me levantei e senti Esme do meu lado acariciando o meu rosto.

-Querido, você está bem? –Ela perguntou e eu sorri para ela.

-Estou sim querida, não se preocupe com isso. –Respondi e olhei para frente, vi Lestat em cima do cara e depois se levantando em passos humanos, se colocando ao seu lado com as mãos nos bolsos.

-Olá Armadeo. –O cara que atendeu pelo nome de Armadeu, se levantou e limpou a roupas em movimentos leves, ele parecia um nobre do século 15.

-Ah...então é você irmão. –Ele sorriu. –Quem é aquele ali e por que se parece tanto com você?

-Ele? –Papai olhou pra mim e sorriu. –Ele é meu filho caçula.

-Pelo visto tens uma família muito bonita. –Armadeo comentou.

-Sim, eu tenho. A proposito Armadeo, o que está fazendo aqui? –Lestat perguntou engrossando a voz, o ruivo apenas sorriu.

-Estou me divertindo...

-Lestat! –Ouvi a voz do tio Marius enquanto me levantava, ele foi na velocidade vampiresca até o meu pai e colocou as mãos nos bolsos também. –Então esse é o cara de quem você falou?

-Ele mesmo. –Papai respondeu.

-É bom conhece-lo irmão Marius. –Armadeo falou, e eu pude notar a irritação do tio Marius.

-Irmão? Escuta aqui pirralho eu não sou irmão seu coisa nenhuma, eu nem sei quem você é! –Marius respondeu irritadamente e Armadeo sorriu debochado.

-Somos mais próximos do que pensa Marius, nós três somos parente próximos. –Armadeo explicou, todos só observavam, a casa estava rodeada por toda a família, todos apostos.

-ORA SEU MOLEQUE, CALE ESSA BOCA!

-MARIUS, CONTROLE-SE! –Uma voz feminina e autoritária soou em nossos ouvidos, ela vinha de dentro da floresta, quando olhei vi duas silhuetas de mulheres de média estatura, ela andavam em nossa direção, eram ruivas, tinham olhos tão verdes quanto os de Armadeo e uma delas cultivava um sorriso maléfico no rosto.

-Ah mamãe, vocês chegaram. –Armadeo comentou, eu não estava gostando nada daquilo.

_"Mamãe?"_ Pensei, eles realmente se pareciam.

-Eu não achava que vocês agiriam tão cedo, pelo visto, anos trancafiadas não ensinaram a vocês a ter um pouco de paciência. –Tio Marius respondeu em um tom provocativo, as duas sorriram.

-Continua rude, mas sabemos o que fazer com vocês dois. –A gêmea que parecia ser pior, respondeu.

-Ah mamãe, que pena, nós realmente já estavamos com a casa lotada de visitas, não podemos colocar mais pessoas. –Marius foi sarcástico, fazendo a gêmea da esquerda fechar a cara.

-Vão embora! –Papai falou e a gêmea da direita o encarou.

-Eu estou cansada dessa sua arrogância seu moleque, você está pisando em gelo fino e quando eu por as minhas mãos em você vai se arrepender! –Ela falou. –Que seja a ultima vez que eu ouça essa sua voz arrogante!

-Mekare. –A outra gêmea chamou por um nome.

-Sim Maharet? –A gêmea que atendeu respondeu.

-Pra mim, essa já é a ultima vez! –Ela sumiu dos nossos olhares, e do nada Marius foi jogado contra uma arvore com toda a força.

-PAI! –Aro gritou. –VADIAS!

-Ora, ora, o que temos aqui...-Maharet se aproximou de Aro. –Um neto...que coisa mais enjoativa, que azar meu! –Ela enfiou a mão no estomago dele, o fazendo urrar de dor.

-ARO! –Gritei.

-IRMÃO! –Marcus falou, mas em um piscar de olhos, Maharet foi jogada em uma grande rocha que estava do lado da minha casa, ela caiu no chão mas logo se levantou com mais ódio ainda.

-Não toque no meu filho sua vadia escrota, não me importa se você é a mãe do Marius, eu vou te trancafiar naquele caixão de pedra novamente e me certificar de que você não saia de lá nunca mais! –Arthemis falou. –Vou aproveitar, e dessa vez vou arrancar todos os seus membros!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Maharet sorriu. –Me trancar? Você? Mesmo você seja aparentemente forte, isso não fará diferença...

Que monstro era aquilo?

-NINGUÉM PODE ME TRANCAR! –A terra começou a estremecer de uma hora para a outra, era incrível o poder de uma bruxa.

-Acabe com ela mãe. –Armadeo falou sorrindo, nessa hora eu tive certeza de que tia Arthemis iria morrer. Segurei Esme com toda a minha força, enquanto meus filhos seguravam uns aos outros.

-Não me subestime vadia...-Tia Athemis comunicou com um sorriso no rosto e Maharet a encarou.

-Oque?

-Você...ESTÁ NO MEU TERRITORIO! –Arthemis fechou as mãos e as pupilas de seus olhos sumiram, o que era aquilo? Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e acho que outras pessoas também não sabiam.

-É o dom dela...-Ouvi a voz da minha mãe atrás de mim e eu me virei para ela.

-Como assim? –Perguntei.

-Arthemis tem a capacidade de controlar o gelo, seja ele de onde for, e como estamos no inverno, ela pode acabar com Maharet...-Agora era fácil de entender.

-O que você vai fazer? Brincar de boneco de neve? –Maharet perguntou sorrindo.

-Irmã, quer ajuda? –Mekare perguntou.

-Não irmã, eu acho que posso dar conta da minha nora sozinha. –Maharet estava confiante, mas como o gelo da neve vinha do chão, eu me antecipei.

-PARA AS ARVORES! TODOS! –Gritei levando Esme até o ponto mais alto da arvore por trás de nós, todos obedeceram.

-MORRA! –Arthemis gritou e do nada, varias lanças de gelo saíram do chão rapidamente, tão afiadas que poderiam perfurar alguém sem dificuldades, e foi o que aconteceu, os espetos perfuraram os braços de Maharet , a deixando incapaz de fugir.

-OQUE? –Maharet com certeza não esperava por aquela situação, Arthemis sorriu, eu acho que ela aproveitaria para tortura-la um pouco, mas o que ela não se lembrou, foi o fato de que Mekare ainda estava ali, e Armadeo também!

-Eu te visei vadia, você está no meu território, eu vou acabar com você aos poucos. –Nem parecia que era a tia Arthemis, por mais que ela fosse mais rígida e rigorosa que a minha mãe, mas ela estava mais perversa

-IRMÃ! –Mekare avançou em direção a Arthemis, mas ouvimos um barulho de foice, quando olhamos para de onde tinha vindo, vimos a cabeça de Maharet voando no ar, até cair no chão. De seus olhos, boca e nariz saiam sangue. Mekare parou bruscamente, os olhos de Arthemis voltaram ao normal. O gelo foi baixando, era sinal de que podíamos voltar ao chão.

Olhei para tio Marius e ele respirou fundo, por mais que ela tenha feito muitas maldades, ela era mãe dele.

-M-Mas oque aconteceu? –Lestat perguntou e nessa hora vimos um cabelos loiro escuro sobrevoando a rocha, havia uma faca ensanguentada e um olhar perturbador, era uma mulher, de aparecia jovem e olhos incrivelmente vermelhos, era uma vampira.

-QUEM É VOCÊ? –Marius gritou e ela sorriu de canto de boca.

-Olá maninha...é bom te ver de novo. –Ela falou e eu procurei com os olhos com quem ela estava falando.

-Eu não acredito...Agatha? –Era a voz da minha mãe, ela falou incrivelmente surpresa e assustada, realmente, aquele estava sendo o ano mais movimentado da minha existência depois das cruzadas.

-Quem é ela mãe? –Esme perguntou.

-Ela...é a minha irmã mais velha...


	9. Chapter 9

**Fico feliz que algumas não se esqueceram de mim e que ainda tem vontade de comentar a minha fic, fico imensamente feliz mesmo, essa fic vai virar de cabeça pra baixo agora, vocês não perdem por esperar! **

**Part Sasha**

Que maravilha, quando eu penso que não pode piorar, acontece de tudo para acabar com esse meu pensamento. Aquela mulher sorria de um modo maligno após separar a cabeça de Maharet do corpo, o gelo de tia Arthemis estava abaixando então voltamos ao solo, Kate estava agarrada a mim, enquanto Irina, Tânia, Carmen e Eleazar estavam na nossa frente em posição de ataque.

-Que férias mais animadas, se eu soubesse que seria desse jeito, eu tinha vindo mais vezes. –Klaus comentou sorrindo sarcástico enquanto recebia um olhar reprovador de Esther.

-Angelica...eu te procurei durante todos esses anos, eu sabia que continuava viva, mas você viva mudando de lugar! Finalmente eu te encontrei. –A tal de Agatha falou, sua voz era potente e muito diferente da minha mãe, ela tinha um verdadeiro jeito de psicopata.

-O que você quer Agatha? Pelo que eu saiba você me deixou em nosso reino para morrer nas mãos da nossa tia! –Mamãe falou a encarando.

-Eu a deixei? Você sabia muito bem que tipo de pessoa era a nossa tia, eu te falei o que ela tinha feito comigo mas você não acreditou em mim! Você e essa sua maldita ingenuidade! Por que você não me seguiu quando teve chance? Por que?!

-Eu não queria acreditar que nossa tia queria nos matar! Eu não queria! –Notei que os olhos da minha mãe já estavam marejados. –Depois que nossos pais morreram...eu me agarrei a ideia de que só tínhamos ela.

-Como sempre seus sentimentos tomaram o lugar da razão não é mesmo maninha? Você sempre foi assim, fraca...-Quem aquela vadia pensa que é para falar com minha mãe daquele jeito? –Ainda e surpreendente saber que ela não conseguiu te matar por completo.

-Ei vadia! –Gritei e ela olhou para mim. –Se você já terminou o que veio fazer aqui, já pode ir embora!

Fui impetuosa e nessa hora Angelica me olhou rapidamente.

-Filha, deixe ela comigo. Ela é problema meu. –Mamãe piscou pra mim e eu desarmei, eu sabia que ela poderia dar conta de Agatha, mas eu não aguentava ficar parada sem fazer nada. –Apesar de tudo mana...eu fico feliz em te ver de novo.

Angelica sorriu aquele seu velho sorriso doce, enquanto as lagrimas caiam, eu não sei se eram de felicidade, mas só sei que eram muitas.

-PARE DE CHORAR! –Quando menos esperávamos, Agatha correu na velocidade vampiresca e atacou minha mãe, a jogando contra o carro de Esther, deixando-o completamente desctruido.

-ANGELICA! –Papai gritou pronto para correr até lá, olhei para Carlisle e ele entendeu o recado.

-Vamos acabar com essa piranha. –Falei sorrindo já crente que ia entrar na diversão e Carlisle concordou com a cabeça.

-Vamos!

-NÃO! –Mamãe gritou e então paramos, ficamos surpresos com ela, ela se sentou no chão com o braço cortado e respirou. –ELA É PROBLEMA MEU!

-Vovózinha...-Kate murmurou preocupada, eu sabia que de todos os meus filhos, ela era a que mais passava tempo com minha mãe.

-Angelica, tem certeza? –Papai perguntou.

-Mesmo que vocês se unam, não vão conseguir mata-la. –Ela começou a se levantar e finalmente se pôs de pé. –Carlisle, Sasha, Lestat, não façam nada.

-Cunhada você tem certeza disso? –tio Marius perguntou.

-Hum...pelo visto eles te obedecem não é maninha? –Agatha perguntou. –Como conseguiu formar um clã tão numeroso?

-Clã? –Angelica começou a gargalhar, aparentemente irritou sua irmã mais velha.

-Do que você está rindo? –Agatha perguntou.

-Anos de existência não te ensinaram nada não é? Eu não tenho um clã, eu tenho uma família! Uma grande e maravilhosa família! Sabe por que Agatha? –Mamãe começou a andar em direção a irmã. –Por que eu procurei preservar em mim o resto de humanidade que eu tinha, tenho grandes pessoas a minha volta, meu pai, minhas irmãs, até que formei minha própria família com Lestat, criei meus filhos como humanos para que eles não caíssem em perdição depois da transformação. E isso eles passaram para os seus filhos e vai es estender por muitos e muitos anos...a importância da nossa humanidade, HUMANIDADE QUE VOCÊ ESQUECEU!

-CALE ESSA BOCA! –Agatha perdeu a paciência e agarrou a minha mãe, colocando seus dois dedos dentro da boca dela e a forçando a se ajoelhar no chão, ela tinha bastante força.

-Vovó! –Edward tentou avançar, mas Carlisle o conteve.

-Acalme-se Edward!

-Não pai, você não vê que essa mulher vai matar a vovó?! –Edward perguntou petulante, completamente grosso com o pai, isso lhe custaria caro depois dessa confusão toda.

-Não se matarmos ela primeiro! –Só deu tempo de ver o Emmett e o Jasper correndo em direção a Agatha.

-EMMETT! JASPER! -Esme gritou mas eles estavam dispostos a lutar com Agatha que eu acho que não ouviram o seu grito, o instinto protetor de um vampiro é aflorado em situações como aquela.

Só com uma mão livre, Agatha conseguiu jogar os dois para longe, eu sabia que Carlisle estava se segurando para não ataca-la, levando em conta uma ordem da nossa mãe, aquela víbora tinha machucado os filhos dele, por mais sejam vampiros e dificilmente sintam dor, para Carlisle aquilo não importava, eram seus filhos. Não vou negar, se fosse um dos meus eu já tinha voado naquela vadia.

-Hahaha...são inúteis, não é atoa que são da mesma "família"! –Agatha soltou minha mãe e a mesma se colocou de pé, na velocidade vampiresca a encarando.

-Como ousa machucar os meus netos? –Mamãe perguntou cerrando os dentes, foi a primeira vez que vi ela com raiva de verdade.

-Eu sempre fui a melhor lutadora! –Agatha fechou os pulsos e o céu começou a se fechar, os barulhos dos trovões começaram a aparecer, esse era o dom dela?

-SÓ QUE AGORA NÃO É MAIS! –Mamãe gritou visivelmente irritada, algo que nos surpreendeu muito.

-Angelica...eu nunca a vi desse jeito. –Arthemis comentou.

-Ninguém viu, na verdade a Angelica nunca foi de lutar, ela sempre optou pelo dialogo. –Vovô Eron respondeu analisando com os olhos o que minha mãe estava fazendo.

Ela foi para cima de Agatha na velocidade e conseguiu golpeá-la bem no rosto com bastante força, jogando a irmã contra o chão. Os raios começaram a aparecer no céu, o cortando de vários lugares.

-Me bata...mas nunca toque na minha família! –Ela falou se distanciando de Agatha que continuava no chão, mas que começou a se levantar aos poucos com um maldito sorriso no rosto.

-Olha só...vejo que sabe atacar alguém quando você tem vontade...-Ela falou se colocando de pé. –Mas isso não é o suficiente!

Na velocidade vampiresca, Agatha agarrou os cabelos da minha mãe, que só eram um pouco mais claros do que os dela e sorriu.

-Você é fraca Angelica, sentimental e certinha! Você nega a sua identidade de vampira, você só sabe chorar e chorar! PARA COM ISSO! PARA DE SER TÃO IDIOTA!

Ela jogou minha mãe contra a arvore mais próxima com toda a força, correu até ela e começou a golpear sua cabeça varias vezes, por que ela estava fazendo aquilo? Por que minha mãe estava passando por aquilo? Ela tinha feito alguma coisa de errada?

-PARA COM ISSO SUA VADIA! –Corria até ela na velocidade vampiresca, eu não aguentei ficar apenas olhando aquilo acontecer.

-SASHA NÃO! –Carlisle gritou, mas não dei a mínima.

-Mas que menina mais irritante! –Agatha se virou e me segurou pela gola da blusa, me deu uma joelhada no estomago mais que forte e me jogou para longe, acabei caindo aos pés de Irina.

-MAMÃE! –Ela falou se abaixando do meu lado, me ajudou a levantar, por mais que a joelhada tenha sido forte eu consegui ficar em pé, mas é claro, com muita dor.

-Sasha...-Mamãe falou e nesse momento Agatha segurou seu pescoço.

-Maninha...apesar de tudo eu ainda sinto a sua falta, vou aproveitar que te encontrei e te trazer para o meu lado finalmente. Vamos voltar a ser unidas. –Agatha falou e minha mãe segurou sua mão.

-Agatha...do que você está falando afina?

-Você não sabe? Ora...então por que não vem curti a sua vida de vampira com sua irmã mais velha? –Ela subiu sua mão e a colocou na frente dos olhos da minha mãe, agarrando-lhe o rosto. –Vou te deixar perfeita.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? –Tia Esther gritou.

Nessa hora minha mãe começou a gritar de dor, gritar bem algo mesmo, ela estava sofrendo, o que aquela maldita estava fazendo com ela?

-PARA COM ISSO! –Lestat gritou.

-LARGA MINHA MÃE SUA BRUXA! –Esme gritou.

-VOVÓ! –Alice gritou com lagrimas nos olhos.

-LARGA ELA! –Vovô Eron gritou mas depois de segundos sofrendo com aquela mão da Agatha, ela soltou a minha mãe e a deixou cair no chão. Seus cabelos cobriram seu rosto e ela se apoiava com os braços.

-Ótimo... –Agatha murmurou.

-O que ela fez? –Perguntei pra mim mesma procurando saber o que tinha acontecido ali.

-Abra os olhos Angelica, seja bem vinda a sua nova vida! –Agatha falou e mamãe começou a se levantar, até ficar em pé.

-Mãe? –Carlisle chamou e então Angelica levantou a cabeça com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto, seus olhos estavam sem brilho, continuavam amarelos, mas sem aquele brilho de antes, sua boca cotinha um sorriso igual ao de Agatha e ela fechou os punhos. Sua expressão era psicótica.

-Mamãe? –Esme falou.

-Tia Angelica? –Marcus chamou.

-A senhora tá legal? –Kol perguntou, todos olhavam para ela.

-Querida você está se sentindo bem? –Papai se aproximou da minha mãe, ela o olhou e antes mesmo dele a tocar, ela o pegou pelo braço e o jogou contra o carro destruído de Esther.

-OQUE? –Erro gritou.

-MAS O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO ANGELICA? –Tia Arthemis gritou e mamãe sorrio maleficamente.

-Me sinto...melhor do que nunca. –Ela falou, sua voz de violino...tinha sumido, ela tinha engrossado mais, senti medo, nunca vi a minha mãe daquele jeito, o que foi que a Agatha fez com ela?

**E ai? o que estão achando? A Angelica foi mudada por Agatha, o que será que vai acontecer daqui para frente? Entre em um dos times**

**#TeamEvilAngelica**

**#YeamAngelAngelica**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Esther**

Eu não sei o que estava acontecendo, Angelica sempre foi apaixonada por Lestat e agora o joga contra o meu carro? Lembrarei de que quando tudo voltar ao normal eu vou querer o concerto dele. Mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

-M-Mãe...por que fez isso? –Carlisle perguntou, eu acho que ele ainda não conseguiu notar o quão Angelica estava mudada, e se notou, não queria aceitar.

-Esse cara...-Angelica começou a falar, sua voz tinha ficado mais grossa, já não era aquela voz doce e fina de antes. –Me irrita.

-COMO É QUE É? –Sasha gritou e Angelica a encarou, seu olhar era frio, sem vida, ela parecia um verdadeiro cadáver.

-Pare de gritar, ninguém aqui é surdo! –Ela falou friamente e Sasha se calou.

-Vovó o que deu na senhora? Por que está fazendo isso? –Alice perguntou inocentemente e Angelica a olhou com um sorriso mortal.

-Por que eu gosto de fazer isso. –Ela respondeu e Alice deu um passo para trás.

-AGATHA SUA VADIA! O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA? –Arthemis gritou e Agatha sorriu.

-O que eu fiz? Eu não fiz nada com ela. –Aquela maldita estava mentindo, Angelica não poderia mudar de uma hora para a outra, da água pro vinho.

-Não brinque comigo, é claro que essa dai não é a Angelica que eu conheço! –Arthemis respondeu.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Agatha gargalhou alto. –É claro que é a mesma, Angelica está apenas melhorada.

-Melhorada? –Perguntei.

-Vou explicar melhor, essa é a mesma Angelica que vocês conhecem, porém, a alma dela está destorcida, seu psicológico fortalecido e sua força multiplicada. Com o meu dom eu consegui mudar a personalidade dela! De mamãezinha chorona ela passa agora ser a vampira que desde o inicio ela deveria ter se tornado. –Agatha lançou um sorriso vitorioso e Angelica também sorriu.

-Sua maldita...-Arthemis respondeu cerrando os dentes.

Angelica virou o rosto e notou que a mãe do Lestat continuava ali, ela tinha estado ali o tempo todo desde que Agatha matou a Maharet, ela e o tal de Armadeo.

-Vocês ainda estão aqui? –Angelica perguntou se virando para eles. –Que idiotas...esperaram para morrer!

Angelica sumiu dos nossos olhos, quando eu dei por mim, ela estava segurando a cabeça de Armadeo, e seu corpo já estava caído no chão. Como ela tinha feito aquilo? Foi mais rápido do que meus olhos puderam ver. Angelica cultivava um sorriso e então soltou a cabeça de Armadeo no chão, debaixo de tantos olhares surpresos. Ela parecia não se importar com aquilo, se virou para Mekare e a encarou.

-Cabeça ou coração? –Ela perguntou e nessa hora Mekare movimentou as mãos como quem quisesse fazer algum tipo de magia, mas nessa hora Angelica já tinha jogado ela contra uma arvore e tinha colocado seu pé esquerdo em suas costas, a prendendo. –De que importa não é mesmo? Morrer não faz diferença para pessoas que já deveriam está no inferno!

Ela segurou a cabeça de Mekare e sorriu.

-Mande lembranças para sua irmã! –Angelica começou a puxar a cabeça de Mekare e em pouco tempo ela conseguiu arranca-la.

Ela se virou e jogou a cabeça no chão, o sorriso em seu rosto era assustador.

-Mãe...a senhora lembra de nós? A senhora se esqueceu da gente? –Sasha se aproximou um pouco de Angelica, mesmo sabendo que era perigoso.

-Claro que eu não me esqueci, filhinha. –Eu senti que ela foi sarcástica. Dei um goto a seco.

-Maninha? –Agatha se aproximou dela e Angelica a olhou.

-Sim mana?

-Que tal mostrar a todos o seu verdadeiro dom? –Agatha perguntou.

-OQUE? NÃO! –Papai gritou e eu me assustei, afinal de contas, o dom da Angelica era tão ruim assim?

-O que foi vovô? –Esme perguntou confusa e ele engoliu a seco.

-Tem alguma coisa errada biso? –Emmett perguntou.

-Angelica não pode mostrar seu dom, não nesse estado...-Ele respondeu me deixando cada vez mais curiosa.

-Por que não? –Marius perguntou.

-Por que...o dom de Angelica é mudar as estações, de acordo com sua vontade, ela pode fazer chover, ventar, nevar, o sol aparecer ou sumir, plantas crescerem, enfim, é um dom muito bonito mas também é perigoso se for usado de modo errado. –Ele nos explicou então estava tudo nos pontos, Angelica tinha um dom, coisa que eu achava que ela não tinha. –Desde que a transformei, a ensinei a controlar seu dom, deixando-o adormecido, pois ele é algo que não mexe só com vampiros, mas também com humanos.

-Comece. –Agatha falou e minha mãe fechou os punhos com força, cerrando os dentes, nessa hora o vento começou a ficar mais forte, as pupilas dos olhos dela sumiram que nem os de Arthemis, a terra começou a tremer lentamente e os raios que cortavam o céu começaram a ficar intensos.

-PARE COM ISSO ANGELICA! –Ela virou o rosto em direção a Eron. –VOCÊ VAI ACABAR COM A CIDADE, PARE JÁ COM ISSO!

Angelica não falou nada, apenas ficou encarando ele.

-MAMÃE PARE COM ISSO! –Carlisle gritou.

-PARA MÃE! –Sasha também.

-VOVÓZINHA! –Rosalie nunca tinha falado aquilo em voz alta, foi a primeira vez que ouvi ela chamar a Angelica por aquele nome.

-CALEM A BOCA! TODOS! EU JÁ ESTOU ME ENCHENDO DE VOCÊS! –Ela gritou com eles, coisa que nunca tinha feito em sua existência, para ela, o dialogo calmo sempre foi a melhor opção para todos os problemas.

A terra começou a tremer forte, eu segurei Rebecka enquanto os meus filhos se mantiam firmes.

-EU JÁ DISSE...PARA VOCÊ PARAR COM ISSO AGORA MESMO! –Papai gritou e do nada a terra parou, Angelica encarou Eron e sorriu. Eu acho que de algum modo, ela, no fundo, bem no fundo, ainda o temia como pai.

-Cale-se seu velho miserável! –Ela balançou uma das mãos e a arvore que estava por trás do papai abaixou seus galhos para que ele não tivesse como olhar em frente, Angelica pegou um pedaço de madeira e correu em direção a ele.

Ela enfiou o pedaço de madeira bem onde se localizava o coração do papai.

-M-Mas oque?...-Ele falou urrando de dor, Angelica sorriu.

-E então? O que vai fazer agora papai? –Ela perguntou o encarando. –O que vai fazer? Vai me colocar de castigo?

Agatha só apreciava o show que ela tinha montado naquele lugar.

-Eu sei que você ainda está ai dentro, eu sei que você ainda é a minha filha caçula de antes...mas você só vai entender, QUANDO EU DER UMA BOA SURRA EM VOCÊ! –Papai gritou e Angelica começou a gargalhar alto, mais que antes.

-Me bater? Você vai me bater? Não perca seu tempo tentando, OU VOCÊ SERÁ O PROXIMO A MORRER! -Ela gritou se distanciando dele.

-Bom, eu acho que ela já mostrou grande parte do que pode fazer...-Agatha comentou cruzando os braços. –Eu vou dar um prazo de 24 horas para vocês saírem de Forks e fugirem pelo mundo, caso ao contrario, eu e Angelica mataremos todos vocês.

-NÓS NÃO VAMOS A LUGAR NENHUM SUA VADIA! VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FAZER NADA SOZINHA ENTÃO TRANSFORMOU A MINHA MÃE NESSE MOSTRO PARA SE APROVEITAR DOS DONS DELA! NÃO VAMOS SAIR DAQUI! –Sasha gritou se aproximando delas duas.

-Que desobediente...Sasha obedeça a sua tia agora mesmo ou vai ficar de castigo! –Angelica sorriu e na velocidade vampiresca foi até Sasha e a agarrou pelos cabelos, a jogando contra a grande pedra.

-MAS O DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO MÃE? –Carlisle gritou indo em direção a Angelica, mas ela conseguiu segura-lo pelo pulso e o jogou contra o chão, o segurando pelo pescoço. –Mamãe...para com isso...

-O que eu disse para Sasha vale para você também! Eu quero vocês fora daqui em dentro de 24 horas! –Ela falou encarando Carlisle.

-Você não quer isso...não é você que quer isso mãe! Mãe por favor me ouve! –Ele falou mas ela sorriu mais ainda. –Olha só o que você fez, você machucou a Sasha! QUE TIPO DE MÃE FAZ ISSO?

***SLAP***

Com a mão livre, Angelica deu um belo tapa seguro no rosto de Carlisle.

-OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO SEU MOLEQUE! ME RESPEITA QUE EU SOU SUA MÃE! OU VOCÊ ME OBEDECE OU VAI SE ARREPENDER! –Ela gritou se levantando, eu pude notar que Carlisle se via em uma situação completamente nova.

Esme estava sentada no chão, chorando, o desespero dela era maior que tudo naquela hora, quando Angelica a viu, eu temi o pior.

-O que está fazendo?...-Ela perguntou em uma voz baixa e calma. –Por que você está chorando? POR ACASO VOCÊ APANHOU PARA ESTÁ CHORANDO? PARA DE CHORAR AGORA MESMO OU EU LHE DAREI MOTIVOS PARA CHORAR!

Esme não conseguia se segurar, e continuou chorando.

-PARA DE SER FRACA! –Angelica deu um chute tão forte no rosto de Esme que ela acabou desmaiando.

-VOVÓ NÃO!

-MAMÃE!

-MAMÃEZINHA!

-ESME! –Carlisle se levantou, dessa vez com muita raiva. –Agora já chega, eu tentei me controlar, eu tentei ficar quieto pois eu não queria enfrenta-la por respeito a você, só que...você não é a minha mãe! VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM MONSTRO CRIADO POR ESSA MULHER! –Ele apontou para Agatha e ela sorriu. –E agora...você não feriu apenas um de seus filhos, você feriu a minha esposa!

-Hum...e o que você vai fazer Carlisle? –Angelica perguntou sorrindo. –Vamos...mamãe está louca para lhe ver zangado.

-ANGELICA! –Arthemis gritou e Angelica a olhou. –Angelica, sou eu, Arthemis, sua irmã, por favor, pare com isso, podemos te ajudar! Por favor para, irmã eu não quero que você saia ferida nisso!

-A minha única irmã é a Agatha! –Angelica se virou para Arthemis e a encarou. –Isso aqui não passa de uma visão deturpada de uma família! Eu estou avisando, VÃO EMBORA DAQUI!

-Angelica, essa não é você...se encontre, encontre-se a si mesma, eu sei que você no fundo não mudou nada e você pode fazer isso meu amor, você pode mudar! –Lestat apareceu no meio das duas e Angelica sorriu.

-Por que? Eu gosto de ser assim. –Ela respondeu, Agatha se aproximou dela com os braços cruzados e nos encarou.

-Temos que ir, não se esqueçam, apenas 24 horas! –E do nada elas sumiram na velocidade vampiresca. Meu Deus, aquilo estava pior, muito pior do que eu imaginava, se ela foi capaz de bater nos próprios filhos com raiva, nada seria proibido para ela.

**E ai? o que estão achando? A Angelica está do mal mesmo, está pegando pesado e vem mais chuva de chumbo grosso por ai. Entre em um dos times**

**#TeamEvilAngelica**

**#TeamAngelAngelica**


	11. Explicação

**Meninas eu vim aqui para fazer uma breve explicação da nossa grande família. Sim, eu sei que tem algumas que se confundem ou se confundiram, então vou aproveitar para começar a explicar como é tudo bem direitinho. VAMOS LÁ.**

**1º Tudo começa com Maharet e Mekare é claro.**

Maharet + Enkil = Marius

Mekare + Amel = Lestat

**2º Agora vamos falar da família real da Rússia. **

Eron + Martha = Arthemis, Esther e Angelica

**3º Agora vamos para família Volturi.**

Marius + Arthemis = Marcus, Aro e Caius.

Aro + Sulpicia = Alec e Jane.

**4º Agora vamos aos Cullen e Denali.**

Lestat + Angelica = Sasha, Esme, Carlisle e Caroline.

Carlisle + Esme = Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice e Edward.

Sasha = Tânia, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar e Kate.

**5º Agora vamos para os Mikaelsons.**

Mikael + Esther = Elijah, Finn, Rebekah, Klaus e Kol.

**Bem, a arvore genealógica está feita, agora vamos para as explicações finais.**

**Maharet, Mekare, Eron e Martha são bisavós de todos os filhos de Carlisle, Esme, Sasha, e Aro. E consequentemente avós dos mesmos e seus irmãos.**

**Angelica e Lestat já são avós, dos filhos de Carlisle, Esme e Sasha.**

**Não se sabe como Eron e Martha se tornaram vampiros, mas se especula que Eron tenha sido transformado acidentalmente por um vampiro transformado por Marius no início de sua vida vampira. E nisso, ele transformou sua esposa e todas as suas três filhas.**

**Também não se sabe como Mikael se transformou, mas isso não vem ao caso pois ele é só citado na fic.**

**Como todos sabem, todos os vampiros tinham famílias antes de se transformarem. Agatha é a irmã de Angelica, a de sangue humano. Por isso as duas são tão parecidas, sendo que os cabelos de Agatha são loiros mais escuros do que os de Angelica.**

**Armadeo nasceu de um feitiço dos espíritos que ajudaram Maharet e Mekare a se curarem e a saírem do exílio.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Meninas esse capitulo está babado, então eu mereço comentários. Não deixem de comentar!**

**Part Agatha (Especial da Vilã)**

Realmente eu tinha feito um ótimo trabalho, Angelica estava mudada e melhor do que nunca, ela agora tinha uma personalidade forte digna de uma vampira. Aquela vidinha que ela levava como esposinha, mamãezinha e vovozinha tinha acabado e eu agora tinha uma companhia para fazer qualquer coisa. Com sua família longe, ela pensaria mais em se divertir.

Paramos em cima de um galho resistente de um pinheiro, e ela olhou o horizonte.

-Eu realmente estou muito feliz por ter você comigo maninha. –Comentei cruzando os braços.

-É...eu também. –Ela respondeu me mostrando um sorriso. –Tudo aquilo já estava me cansando, me desgastando aos poucos, problemas de um lado, problemas do outro, brigas, confusões, choros, birras! Ainda bem que me livrei disso!

Ela jogou as mãos pro céu como se livrasse de alguma coisa.

-Eu imagino. –Comentei. –Bom, a partir de agora você não precisa mais se preocupar com isso, eu acho que uma hora dessas todos já devem está fazendo as malas.

-Que ótimo, quanto mais longes mais feliz eu ficarei. –Ela respondeu se virando para mim. –Mana, eu estou com fome, vamos comer.

-Pensei que nunca falaria isso. –Sorri para ela. –Você vai se alimentar como um verdadeiro vampiro deve fazer.

-Eu já sei um lugar perfeito para isso. –Ela comentou e então sumiu.

-ME ESPERA! –Gritei, quando dei por mim, estavamos dentro de um bar da cidade, e por incrível que pareça, por mais que fosse segunda, ele estava bem cheio. –Pretende comer e se embebedar ao mesmo tempo?

Perguntei e ela gargalhou.

-Veja mana, quantas pessoas tem aqui, a maioria com problemas familiares, sociais ou profissionais, procurando na bebida uma saída para seu sofrimento, que tal darmos a eles o descanso que tanto precisão?

-Pode começar maninha, sirva-se.

**Part Jasper**

Pela primeira vez na minha existência, eu senti inúmeras sensações ruins perto de mim, eram pena, medo, tristeza, raiva, ódio, rancor...todas elas juntas. Papai pegou nossa mãe nos braços e a levou rapidamente para dentro de casa, ela estava desmaiada e provavelmente só acordaria mais tarde.

-Mas o que diabos foi isso? –Emmett perguntou com os pulso fechados. –No que nossa avó se tornou?

-Tem razão Emmie, eu nunca vi tanta perversidade em uma pessoa a não ser no Aro. –Rosalie comentou cruzando os braços.

-EU OUVI ISSO MOCINHA! –Aquele pirado gritou do outro hemisfério da casa.

-Mas é como Agatha falou...a vovó teve a alma distorcida, mas é ela mesma. –Alice comentou.

-Não Lice, não é, se a nossa avó teve a alma distorcida então tudo nela foi distorcido, seus valores, seus pensamentos e sentimentos, mesmo ela daquele jeito, eu não conseguia diferenciar o que ela estava sentindo. –Eu respondi. –E depois...era quase como se ela não tivesse mais sentimentos...

-Dava para notar, vocês viram o que ela fez com a mãe do vovô? –Edward perguntou e todos nós concordamos, quem não viu aquilo?

-Ela não bateu na tia Sasha e nos nossos pais...ela os agrediu! Isso é imperdoável! –O irmão urso falou cerrando os dentes e eu segurei se ombro.

-Opa calma ai Emmie, por mais que isso tenha sido uma crueldade nós não podemos julgar, ela não é a mesma pessoa. Ela não é a vovó que sai para fazer compras ou jogar com a gente. –Eu comentei.

-O Jasper tem razão, ela nem deve saber realmente que está fazendo isso. –Rosalie me deu créditos e eu suspirei aliviado, se ela concordava comigo, o Emmett também iria concordar.

-Mas...ela se lembrava de cada um de nós, então ela poderia saber o que estava acontecendo porém não pudesse fazer nada para impedir seu corpo. –Eddie explicou colocando a mão no queixo pensativo. –Será que tem algo que possa faze-la voltar ao normal?

-MEU DEUS! ELA NÃO PODE FICAR ASSIM PARA SEMPRE! –Alice gritou já em lágrimas, nós sabíamos que ela era louca pela companhia da vovó, eu a abracei firme.

-Calma Alice, vamos dar um jeito de trazer a vovó de volta ao normal. –Eu falei a confortando.

-Mas onde será que ela foi agora? –Edward perguntou.

-Elas devem está em Forks ainda, com certeza elas viram aqui para ver se partimos no tempo que elas disseram. –Expliquei.

-Nós não vamos sair daqui, não é? –Rose perguntou e eu confirmei com a cabeça.

-Não, papai não vai se dar por vencido, você sabe que quando ele quer muito uma coisa ele vai atrás, e com certeza, pela salvação da vovó, eu aposto que ele até morreria para isso. –Respondi lembrando-me de quando ele nos falava da vovó, do carinho de sua voz, da gratidão dos seus sentimentos por aquela que sempre seria sua mãe, independentemente do que acontecesse. A relação deles era invejável, não importa quantos filhos ele tivesse, ele sempre seria o caçulinha dela.

_"Angelica está mais forte, se abaixarmos a nossa guarda ela será capaz de matar a todos nós."_

Ouvi a conversa do biso com Arthemis, concentrei minha audição apenas neles.

_"Você acha mesmo isso papai?"_

Arthemis perguntou com um ar de preocupada na voz.

"_Sua irmã sempre teve uma força invejável, porém, ela sempre optou por não usa-la e esconde-la, agora que ela está desse jeito não terá motivos para não usar sua força e seu dom. O que mais me preocupa...são as crianças."_

_"NÃO! Ela não teria coragem de matar os próprios filhos e netos!"_

Arthemis falou com um tom de revolta, e um pouco de esperança na voz.

_"Será mesmo?"_

O silencio que veio depois era a prova de que ela não tinha certeza.

_"No estado que ela está, ela não saberia diferenciar seus filhos de seus inimigos, simplesmente ela mataria a todos e destruiria a casa."_

Eron explicou e eu fechei meus punhos, por mais que ela fosse a minha avó, ela não chegaria nem perto da minha mãe outra vez.

_"Temos que traze-la de volta, o que podemos fazer para ela voltar ao normal papai? Tem que ter algo!" _

Arthemis perguntou mas ele apenas respirou fundo.

_"Infelizmente eu não sei, Agatha usou o dom dela para transformar Angelica em uma vampira sem coração, só ela pode desfazer isso."_

_"Ela não vai fazer!"_

_"Então, ou encaramos isso de frente...ou teremos que ir embora ainda hoje."_

Dei um goto a seco, não poderíamos deixar Forks assim do nada, além do trabalho do papai e do vovô no hospital, tínhamos a escola e nossos amigos de lá.

-Eu acho que ela começou cedo o seu reinado, vão dar uma olhada na TV. –Klaus se aproximou de nós com as mãos nos bolsos e Emmett entrou correndo na velocidade vampiresca. –Não imaginava que a Tia Angelica tivesse tanto poder escondido.

-Nem a gente, ela nunca mostrou nada de que pudéssemos desconfiar. –Rosalie respondeu.

Emmie voltou na mesma velocidade e parou do lado da Rose.

-A vovó acabou de atacar um bar lotado na cidade, já são cotados mais de 50 mortos e 20 estão desaparecidos. –Que destruição, tínhamos que para-la o mais rápido possível, ou ela seria capaz de matar toda a cidade.

-Espere um pouco...-Esther se aproximou de nós com um ar de curiosa, logo Arthemis se aproximou também. –Se já são 50 mortos...isso quer dizer que...

-Angelica está bebendo sangue humano! –Arthemis parecia não acreditar, mas era a realidade. Bom, ela também bebia sangue humano, mas ver a nossa avó fazer isso era no mínimo chocante.

-Temos que para-la! –Vovô se aproximou de nós e o Marius também.

-E rápido. Se Angelica continuar desse jeito, nós seremos descobertos! A comunidade vampira não pode ser descoberta pelos humanos! –Ele falou e confirmamos, não podíamos se descobertos em nenhuma circunstância.

-Vamos atrás dela Marius! –Vovô falou.

-Vamos!

-NÓS VAMOS TAMBÉM! –Era a voz da tia Sasha, quando olhamos por trás do Marius, ela estava ao lado do nosso pai.

-Não, é perigoso de mais filha, fiquem aqui. –Vovô respondeu.

-Ela é a nossa mãe, talvez podemos convence-la de voltar ao normal! –Papai explicou, era a primeira vez que eu o ouvia falar de modo como se pedisse permissão, geralmente era nós que pedíamos permissão para alguma coisa.

-ELE JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO! –Marius gritou. –Vocês não sabem com quem estão se metendo, aquela mulher não é a mãe de vocês, ela não passa de um projeto de vampira sem sentimentos, então obedeçam seu pai e fiquem AQUI!

Eles sumiram, mas o que não esperávamos era ver que papai e tia Sasha tinham sumido também. Mesmo sendo proibidos, eles foram, se fosse um de nós estaríamos voltando para casa puxados pelas orelhar e levando umas belas palmadas para nunca mais desobedecer.

**Part Agatha (Especial da Vilã)**

-Ok, Angelica, já é o 70º corpo que você secou hoje, vamos ver como ficou? –Perguntei enquanto ela ainda sugava o resto do sangue do corpo daquele homem, quando enfim ela o largou no chão sem vida, e me olhou com a boca toda melada de sangue. –Ah...que maravilha, seus olhos já estão vermelhos, agora pode se considerar uma vampira de verdade.

-Estou me sentido ótima, mas ainda tenho fome. –Cruzei os braços.

-Ainda? 70 pessoas não matou sua fome não? –Perguntei e ela sorriu.

-Eu passei quase mil anos só bebendo sangue de animal, me dá um credito vai. –Ela limpou a boca com a manda da blusa.

-Tudo bem...para onde vamos agora? –Perguntei e ela virou o rosto.

-Agora não, temos visitas. –Ela respondeu e no final do beco, aquela menina petulante e aquele menino irritante estavam lá. –Ora, ora...

-Eu pensei que tinha dito que vocês só teriam 24 horas para saírem de Forks, o que houve? –Perguntei me virando para eles.

-O seu nível chegou a ser tão baixo a ponto de fazer a minha mãe beber sangue humano sua vadia? –A menina...eu acho que seu nome era Sasha, perguntou.

-Eu? Eu não estou fazendo nada, ela mesma está fazendo isso. E pelo visto...está adorando. –Respondi sorrindo e Angelica começou a andar e passou de mim.

-Acho que a surra que dei em vocês hoje não foi o suficiente para faze-los ficarem fora disso, não tem problema...digam-me, o que acontece com crianças que desobedecem as ordens de sua mãe? –Da boca de Angelica pingava sarcasmo.

-Desculpe. –Na velocidade vampiresca, Carlisle a agarrou pelos braços e a prendeu contra parede. –Você pode ter o corpo dela, o rosto dela, mas você não é a minha mãe. Não passa de um fantoche nas mãos dessa maldita!

-HAHAHAHAHAHA! Criou coragem de me machucar Carlisle? –Angelica perguntou. –Que bom, isso significa que vamos brigar de igual para igual?

Ela se soltou de seu aperto e os dois começaram a brigar para ver quem segurava quem, no final ela conseguiu segura-lo.

-Acha mesmo que vai conseguir me vencer? Sua criança tola, não importa quem seja ou o que tente, NINGUÉM VAI CONSEGUIR ME VENCER!

-QUE TIPO DE MONSTRO VOCÊ SE TORNOU?!

Ele cuspiu aquelas palavras na cara dela, mas o sorriso dela não saia do rosto.

-Monstro? Você não viu nada meu pobre e lindo menino...-Ela segurou o queixo dele com força o forçando a olhar pra ela. –Eu quero vocês fora dessa cidade entendeu? F-O-R-A! FORA! Vocês estão proibidos de voltar aqui, fui clara?!

-Não...nós não vamos sair daqui, não sem antes de te trazer ao normal. –Ele a encarou e ela trancou a cara.

-Como você é malcriado!

***SLAP***

Ela deu um outro tapa em seu rosto, dessa vez mais forte.

-Mas eu sei exatamente o que fazer com você, você vai se arrepender de ter vindo aqui criança, vai implorar para ir embora, e quando eu achar que foi o suficiente, liberarei você. Por que lugar de criança malcriada é no cantinho do quarto! –Ela abriu um sorriso. –Ou no colo dos pais para umas boas palmadas.

-Vamos ver então. –A menina tirou uma estaca de madeira do bolso e a enfiou no estomago de Angelica, que o soltou rapidamente gritando de dor.

-SUA MALDITA! –Ela gritou. Eu só observava, eram os filhos dela então eu nem me metia. –COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO?

-Ah desculpa mamãe, achei que fosse só mais um brinquedo dos meus filhos. –Ela foi sarcástica e minha irmã cerrou os dentes.

-Você vai pagar por isso... –Ela murmurou segurando a estaca e começando a puxa-la aos poucos.

-CARLISLE! SASHA! –Ai que ótimo, e vem mais.

Eram o marido da Angelica e o amigo de casaco vermelho.

-Eu disse para vocês ficarem em casa! –Ele falou em um tom autoritário, ao que eu acho que eles obedeciam.

-Mas...papai...-A menina tentou falar mas ele a parou com a mão.

-Eu não quero ouvir Sasha! Eu dei uma ordem e vocês me desobedeceram, quando tudo isso acabar nos vamos conversar, que coisa mais feia! Vocês são pais de família, deveriam dar o exemplo!

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Angelica gargalhou, com a estaca ainda em seu estomago. –O papai também veio? A família esta quase completa agora...

Ela puxou com força a estaca e a jogou no chão.

-Mas eu não estou nem um pouco afim de brincar, vamos acabar logo com isso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Meninas esse capitulo também está babado, então eu mereço comentários. Não deixem de comentar!**

**Part Lestat**

Nem de longe, aquele era o olhar da minha Angelica, ele estava frio e não doce como antes, o sorriso em sua boca ainda machada pelo sangue daquelas pessoas era perverso, eu nunca tinha visto algo parecido em minha existência.

-Então...como é que vai ser? Vocês vão ficar me olhando ai por toda a eternidade? Olhe que a eternidade é muito tempo...-Ela falou e pingava sarcasmo da sua boca.

-Angelica...eu sei que em algum lugar ai dentro de você...você é a mesma pessoa. –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Essa historia de novo... –Ela comentou cruzando os braços.

-Olhe só o que você fez, você matou essas pessoas! –Falei elevando minha voz um pouco.

-É isso que vampiros fazem Lestat, eles matam, eles bebem, eles se divertem com sua imortalidade, não ficam por ai dando uma de humanos comuns. –Ela cuspiu aquela palavras na minha cara.

-Sim, fazem tudo isso, mas não procuram chamar a atenção dos humanos para nós mesmo, se os humanos descobrirem o que somos vamos virar cobaias de experimentos do governo e eu não estou nem um pouco afim de virar rato de laboratório, então trate de voltar logo ao normal! –Marius já estava mais que irritado, o dia hoje tinha sido péssimo para todos nós, ataque de Maharet e Mekare, junto com Armadeo, e agora isso, Angelica como um demônio sem coração.

-Você não manda em mim cara pálida. –Ela retrucou e ele fechou os punhos.

-Lestat só mais um pouco e eu vou esquecer que ela é sua esposa! –Marius falou e eu me virei para ele.

-E irmã da sua mulher Marius, eu tenho certeza que Arthemis vai querer a sua cabeça quando descobrir que você matou a irmã dela e ela não será a única a querer isso. –Respondi e ele apenas cruzou os braços emburrado. –Dê-me um tempo, eu posso traze-la ao normal.

-Você acha isso, mas você não percebe que ela é um caso perdido? –Marius perguntou e eu suspirei.

-Não pra mim, eu ainda posso traze-la ao normal. –Ouvi uma risada de Angelica e com a mão que ela segurava a estaca de madeira ela apontou para nós.

-Saiam do meu caminho...ou vão morrer. –Ela falou.

-Angelica...meu amor...lute contra isso, contra essa perversidade que esta em você, volte pra mim por favor. Lembre-se, eu lutei séculos para está com você novamente, eu sei que você pode meu amor! –Falei e ela gargalhou.

-Como você é depressivo! –Ela falou.

-Olhe só para você, você não é assim! Olhe para os seus filhos! –Dei espaço para que ela pudesse ver Sasha e Carlisle. –Você nunca encostou um dedo neles pra valer, olhe só para eles, machucados, sangrando, Esme então está desmaiada! Tudo isso pra que? Para mostrar que você é forte? Para mostrar que você mudou? NÃO PRECISA AGREDIR OS SEUS FILHOS PARA MOSTRAR QUE VOCÊ MUDOU ANGELICA! Só em olhar para os seus olhos nós notamos isso...Tudo o que eu quero, é não ter que machucar você.

Ela me encarou cerrando os olhos pra mim, eu sabia que só com palavras ela não ia mudar, mas eu precisava tentar.

-CHEGA DE TANTO PAPO! –Ela gritou e em segundos estava na minha frente, ela levantou a estaca pronta para enfia-la em mim, mas Marius segurou a sua mão e a abaixou atrás, nas costas. –Oque?

-Cunhada, eu não quero machucar você de verdade, mas e continuar desse jeito, eu posso até não te matar, mas eu vou arrancar um de seus braços! –Marius falou a virando e a soltando.

-A é? Pois tenta. –Ela falou sumindo novamente, sua velocidade tinha aumentado ou ela estava só mostrando seus reais poderes de uma vampira.

-Droga...onde ela foi? –Marius murmurou.

-Eu não sei! –Respondi.

Olhamos de um lado para o outro, será que ela tinha ido embora? Não, Agatha ainda estava ali,

-ONDE ELA ESTÁ? –Gritei para aquela bruxa e ela sorriu.

-TIO MARIUS, CUIDADO! –Sasha gritou, mas foi tão rápido, que eu só pude ver o Marius sendo jogado contra a parede do estabelecimento, Angelica estava em cima dele e apertou seu pescoço.

-Eu tenho a força de um recém-nascido Marius, eu posso mata-lo facilmente! –Ela falou apertando ainda mais o pescoço dele.

-ANGELICA PARE COM ISSO! –Gritei, era inútil tentar conversar com ela naquele estado.

-CALE A BOCA! –Ela gritou olhando pra mim. –VOCÊ FALA DE MAIS!

-Não me subestime! –Marius pegou o braço de Angelica e o torceu, não quebrando, mas provocando muita dor em qualquer vampiro. –Você pode ter muita força, mas eu sou o vampiro original!

-AAAAHHHH! –Angelica gritava enquanto Marius fazia mais força no aperto.

-Você existe por que eu existo! –Ele apertou mais ainda.

-AAAAHHHH ME LARGAAAA! –Ela gritava urrando de dor, eu não estava conseguindo ver mais aquilo, ela ainda era a minha esposa e meus filhos ainda estavam ali, era muita coisa na minha cabeça e muita coisa para se fazer.

-SASHA, CARLISLE, VOLTEM PRA CASA! –Gritei e eles me olharam assustados.

-Mas...pai a gente...-Carlisle tentou falar mas eu o cortei.

-É UMA ORDEM! VÃO! –Mal fechei a boca e eles já tinham sumido.

Marius se abaixou segurando o queixo de Angelica. Quando ele entrava em uma briga, mudava completamente, ele ficava mais grosso e forte, sua raiva podia domina-lo a qualquer momento.

-Já chega Marius! –Falei.

-Não! Não! –Ele falou e eu pude notar que as pupilas dos olhos de Angelica sumiram novamente.

-Ah que ótimo, de novo...-Agatha comentou e nessa hora ouvimos um trovão enorme estrondar em nossos ouvidos.

-O dom da Angelica...-Murmurei e ela cerrava os dentes com força, como se invocasse uma tempestade ou algo parecido.

Um raio desceu do céu e atingiu o Marius em cheio! Ele caiu no chão e Angelica se levantou.

Ela se sentia vitoriosa, o raio poderia não matar mas deixaria ele desacordado por algumas horas.

-Angelica por favor... –Pedi mais uma vez e ela se virou para mim.

-Agora é a sua vez. –Ela falou vindo em minha direção na velocidade vampiresca, com a estaca na mão, ela tentava me acertar de todas maneiras possíveis.

Ela me deu uma rasteira e se sentou em cima de mim, segurei suas mãos com toda a minha força pois ela queria mesmo enfiar aquela estaca em mim.

-Seu pai esta...preocupado com você! –Falei e ela sorriu.

-Não me importo! –Ela respondeu fazendo mais força.

-Se importa sim...você no fundo, se importa!

-Para com essa bobagem! –Ela falou e cada vez mais aquela estaca se aproximava do meu tórax.

-Me perdoe...-Peguei uma das barras de ferro que tinha sido jogada no chão na hora que ela jogou Marius contra a parede e enfiei ela em seu estomago.

Ela urrou de dor saindo de cima de mim.

-Angelica! –Agatha se aproximou dela na velocidade vampiresca e me olhou. –Vamos embora...

-Vai ter volta Lestat! –Angelica falou e as duas sumiram, me deitei no chão e respirei fundo, aquilo foi por pouco, muito pouco, tínhamos que voltar pra casa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Esther**

-De jeito nenhum! Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum! –Falei cruzando os meus braços, já era bem a terceira vez que meus filhos me pediam para ir atrás de Angelica, eu não iria arriscar a vida deles sabendo que nada poderia ser feito em relação a Angelica.

-Mas mãe, talvez consigamos trazer a tia Angelica de volta, tem que ter alguma coisa. –Elijah como sempre foi educado ao me pedir, ele adorava Angelica e eu via o quanto ele se sentia mal por não fazer nada.

-Não Elijah, vocês não vão! –Falei e ele respirou fundo.

-Está perdendo seu tempo pedindo permissão irmão, se realmente quiséssemos ir já teríamos ido a muito tempo. –Klaus respondeu enquanto se sentava em um dos batentes da casa e eu me virei para ele.

-Nem ouse fazer isso Niklaus, ou eu perco a minha paciência com você! –Avisei e ele revirou os olhos se levantando.

-Não é por que você está brigada com sua irmã que nós devemos ficar aqui parados de braços cruzados, ela é nossa tia! –Ele me falou e eu respirei fundo.

-Nem os próprios filhos dela conseguiram a trazer de volta, os tão amados filhinhos dela! Vocês acham que conseguiriam trazer Angelica de volta? Isso não passa de loucura de vocês! –Expliquei e eles suspiraram emburrados.

-Tia Angelica virou um monstro, ver ela bebendo sangue humano é...estranho. –Rebekah comentou e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Realmente, é difícil ver essa mudança da Angelica. –Comentei, mesmo que eu estivesse brigada com ela, eu sentia a diferença da minha irmã.

-Acho que a ação de graças amanhã será cancelada. –Finn falou e eu pensei que aquilo seria verdade.

-Que pena...-Comentei.

**Part Arthemis**

-Onde estão Sasha e Carlisle? –Perguntei olhando de um lado para o outro e não achava nenhum dos meus sobrinhos, eu acho que ele poderiam está com Esme.

-Acho que foram com Lestat e Marius. –Papai respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos. –Eu acho que devemos colocar logo fogo nesses corpos. –Ele falou olhando para os corpos das bruxas e de Armadeo que estavam caídos no chão.

-Tem razão. –Respondi. –MARCUS!

Meu filho mais velho em segundos apareceu.

-Senhora?

-Coloque fogo nos corpos por favor? –Pedi e ele assentiu indo fazer o que havia lhe pedido. –O que vamos fazer agora?

Perguntei ao meu pai e ele passou a mão esquerda em seus cabelos grisalhos.

-Temos que saber se deixaremos Forks, temos que conversar sobre isso.

-Não vamos deixar Forks coisa nenhuma pai! Angelica não vai ficar assim pra sempre! –Falei, eles se entregavam muito cedo sem lutar, eu não vou desistir da minha irmã, nunca!

-Está perdendo seu tempo Arthemis. –Ouvi a voz de Esther atrás de mim e me virei para ela trancando a cara. –Angelica se perdeu, não adiantas lutarmos uma luta ganha, é idiotice, o que temos que fazer é sair daqui.

-Você acha que eu vou embora? –Me aproximei dela. –Acha que vou deixar a nossa irmã aqui? Nesse estado? Você só pode está louca Esther.

-Então eu vou embora, não vou deixar os meus filhos a mercê de uma louca psicótica como a Angelica. –Ela respondeu me dando as costas, eu queria avançar em cima dela, nem num momento como aquele Esther abaixava a crista, mas papai foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo braço.

-Você não vai a lugar nenhum mocinha! Vamos ficar aqui até achar um modo de trazer a sua irmã ao normal! –Papai falou em um tom autoritário, todos olharam para ele e para Esther, ela tentava se soltar do aperto dele.

-Papai o senhor está me machucando. –Ela falou.

-Então trate de se comportar ou vai apanhar mocinha, eu não estou com cabeça para brigas. –Ele a soltou e ela colocou a mão no braço, era sempre assim, eu costumo dizer que Rosalie é uma cópia perfeita da Esther, a impetuosidade dela ultrapassa os limites.

**Part Alice**

Eu estava conversando com meus irmãos e primos quando avistei meu pai e minha tia se aproximando de nós, não pensei duas vezes e corri até ele.

-Papai! –O abracei forte e ele retribuiu o abraço sorrindo.

-Oh minha bonequinha. –Ele me deu um beijo na testa e depois me afastei dele.

-Pai...a vovó...ela...

-Eu sei filha, por enquanto, não podemos fazer nada. –Ele falou e eu abaixei a minha vista, eu não estava conseguindo ver o que iria acontecer, era como se o futuro da minha avó estivesse negro.

-Eu não consigo ver nada...-Anunciei cabisbaixa e ele suspirou.

-Temos que dá tempo ao tempo, sua avó só poderá ser mudada pela pessoa que a deixou assim, como Agatha não fará isso, temos que pensar em outro modo de traze-la ao normal. –Ele respondeu.

-E se não houver esse modo papai? –Perguntei e ele me olhou com pena, eu sabia que nem mesmo ele, Carlisle Cullen, o senhor da situação, sabia o que fazer naquele momento.

-Teremos que criar. –Ouvi a voz de tia Sasha e olhamos para ela, ela estava com os braços cruzados. –Eu não vou desistir até fazer a minha verdadeira mãe voltar, nem que para isso leve toda a eternidade.

-E a sua mãe? –Papai me perguntou.

-Ainda está desacordada, o chute foi muito forte. –Expliquei e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Imagino, até para um vampiro, um chute de Angelica nesse estado é bastante forte. –Ele comentou indo até meus irmãos comigo a tira-colo. –Não quero que nenhum de vocês se aproximem de sua avó, entenderam?

-Mas...papai...-Emmett tentou falar mas papai levantou a mão como sinal para ele parar.

-Angelica não é a mesma de antes e vocês já perceberam isso, a cada segundo que passa ela fica mais forte, mais rápida e mais perversa, sua humanidade esta se esvaindo aos poucos e a chance dela voltar ao normal são mínimas. Ela reconhece as pessoas mas isso não significa nada para ela no momento. Por isso é muito perigoso se aproximarem dela agora, não façam isso, é uma ordem! –Ele falou em um autoritário na qual sabíamos que realmente era uma ordem.

-Deve...está sendo muito difícil para vocês não é papai? –Rosalie perguntou e todos nós olhamos para ela, era muito raro ela se preocupar com os sentimentos de alguém, mas com o papai e a mamãe ela era mais aberta, mas não na nossa frente, para deixar aquela impressão de garota marrenta. –Digo, ela pode ser nossa avó mas...ela é sua mãe...

-Esta sim princesa, obrigada por se preocupar. –Ele andou até minha irmã e deu um beijo em sua testa. –Vamos tentar trazer a vovó de volta está bem?

Ele falou e ela concordou com a cabeça.

-Encontraram a Angelica? –Arthemis veio em nossa direção olhando para o meu pai e a tia Sasha.

-Sim, mas tivemos que voltar pois papai não nos deixou ficar lá. –Tia Sasha respondeu.

-Entendo...-Arthemis falou um pouco chateada e depois olhou para o meu pai. –Quantos corpos?

-70. –Ele respondeu e ela passou a mão na cabeça. Será que isso seria para sempre? A vovó viraria mesmo aquele monstro sem coração que matava o tempo todo e em grande quantidade? Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas só de pensar naquilo.

**Part Agatha (Especial da Vilã)**

O bom daquela cidadezinha mixuruca era que o dia passava todo nublado, o sol não aparecia, e de vez em quando caia uma chuvinha. Resolvemos dar uma voltinha no centro, Angelica estava com as mesmas roupas de ontem, um casaco rosa e uma saia até o joelhos da mesma cor, ela não poderia andar daquele jeito, quem iria ter medo dela? Fomos ao salão primeiro, ela precisava ajeitar aquele cabelinho lisinho.

-Oh, senhora Cullen, que surpresa! –A mulher gorda parecia ser a dona do estabelecimento, ela sorriu para Angelica e eu senti minha irmã dar um goto.

-Calma...não atacar as mulher do salão...tente se controlar o máximo. –Murmurei para ela e ela concordou com a cabeça. –Haja naturalmente.

-Ela é uma amiga da senhora? –A mulher gorda perguntou.

-Ah...não, ela é minha irmã. –Nessa hora todas do salão olharam para nós duas de modo surpreso.

-A miseráveis, por que estão olhando para nós duas desse jeito? –Murmurei fechando os punhos.

-Irmã? –Ela perguntou surpresa. –Vocês Cullens realmente tem uma genética invejável!

Ela sorriu de modo amigável e eu me desarmei.

-Então, o que vai querer hoje? –Ela perguntou a Angelica e entramos na sala privada.

Depois de uma hora e meia...Angelica saiu da sala, seu cabelo estava cacheado, e como ele era grande, deu um ótimo volume nele.

-E então? –Ela perguntou dando uma girada e eu sorri.

-Ficou ótimo. Agora vamos procurar umas roupas novas para você, essas roupas de mamãe não lhe servirão mais. –Falei e ela concordou, não devíamos chamar tanta atenção, então ela pagou a cabelereira e saímos.

-Mande um beijo pro Dr. Cullen e a senhora Cullen! –A gorda falou e saímos sem responder, a ultima parada era o shopping, entramos em uma das lojas mais caras, porém uma das mais pequenas.

Chegamos lá e fomos logo para a ala feminina, deixei que Angelica escolhesse suas roupas, afinal de contas, seu gosto tinha melhorado e muito. Sentei em um dos sofás e esperei que ela saísse, quando ela saiu, o resultado foi melhor do que eu esperava.

Ela apareceu com uma calça jeans coladíssima, preta, uma blusa preta e um casaco jeans, fora que colocou duas pulseiras de prata no braço esquerdo e um anel na mão direita.

-Agora sim está como uma verdadeira vampira. –Falei e ela veio em minha direção, quando passamos em frente a bancada, o atendente nos chamou atenção.

-Ei moças, precisam pagar pelas roupas. –Ele falou e nos viramos para ele, Angelica se aproximou da bancada e o chamou com o dedo, ele era um daqueles moleques que nunca tinha se aproximado de uma mulher de verdade, ele ficou alucinado pela Angelica, então se aproximou.

Ela passou a mão em seu ombro e o segurou com força, levando seu pescoço até a boca, o garoto ficou tão em estado de choque que nem se quer gritou, ela em questão de segundos sugou todo o sangue do garoto e quando terminou, o jogou no chão por trás do balcão.

-Acho melhor saímos pela janela. –Comentei e ela se virou para mim limpando a boca.

-E quebrarmos as fitas das câmeras de segurança. –Ela falou apontando para as câmeras que com certeza filmaram o ato.

E assim fizemos, ela quebrou as câmeras e eu quebrei as fitas, apagando qualquer vestígio. Saímos pela janela e começamos a andar pela rua, até que avistamos um bando de crianças saindo da escola, meu pescoço ardeu como nunca, o que eu mais queria era beber aquela grande quantidade de sangue novo, mas eu tive que me controlar e de quebra tive que controlar Angelica.

-Angelica! –Ouvimos uma a voz atrás de nós, seria mais um deles? Aff, eles não cansam não? Nos viramos e vimos um rapaz diferente, ele não era familiar para mim. –Que bom te ver...

-Mahaty... –Angelica falou um nome, então ela o conhecia, ele era bonito mesmo. –Quanto tempo...

-É mesmo. –Ele falou se aproximando dela. –Nossa como você está diferente! Mais bonita é claro. Mas...seus olhos...

-Estão mudados sim...-Ela respondeu e ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Minha irmã se aproximou dele e o segurou pelo ombro, ela iria mesmo mata-lo no meio da rua.

-Angelica! –Murmurei.

-Você continua lindo sabia? –Ela comentou e ele a olhou surpreso. Angelica não fez rodeios, o puxou e lhe deu um baita beijo. Admito, fiquei surpresa também.

Mas o cara a empurrou de vagar limpando a boca.

-O que é isso Angelica?! Enlouqueceu?! –Ele perguntou e ela sorriu.

-Qual é, vai me dizer que não gostou. –Ela perguntou.

-Você é casada! Seu marido voltou! Por que fez isso? –Ele perguntou e ela apenas revirou os olhos.

-Pensei que você fosse mais divertido Mahaty, mas você é chato. –Ela deu a volta por ele e seguiu caminho, a segui, pelo menos ela estava se divertindo e a minha intenção era essa, faze-la se divertir.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gente esse capitulo está choroso de mais, escutem a musica que eu recomendei dentro ele e COMENTEM por que ele ta foda!**

**Part Rosalie**

Estavamos no quarto dos meus pais, já fazia poucos minutos que mamãe havia acordado depois daquele chute agressivo que a vovó lhe deu. Papai fez um breve exame nela, deixou de lado o marido preocupado e deu espaço ao melhor medico de Forks, para garantir que ela não tivesse tido nenhuma fratura ou trauma.

-Pelo visto você está bem...não teve nada de grave. –Ele explicou terminando de examina-la e guardando suas coisas de hospital em sua maleta. Papai se sentou do lado dela voltando a ser o marido preocupado de antes.

Esme parecia chateada, é claro que ela se lembrava de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

-Esme...você se sente bem? –Papai perguntou passando seu braço pelo ombro da mamãe.

-Carlisle, a mamãe...ela...

-Ainda não voltou ao normal Esme, ela continua a mesma coisa. –Carlisle resolveu não mentir para minha mãe, que já estava triste o bastante com tudo aquilo.

-O dia de ação de graças foi arruinado! –Mamãe caiu em um choro forte e sentido, meu pai a abraçou e com o braço pediu para que saímos de lá, aquele era um momento delicado, eles precisavam ficar sozinhos. Saimos imediatamente do quarto deles e fechamos a porta, mas não deixamos de ouvir o que eles falaram em seguida.

"Meu amor, calma...calma.."

"Oh Deus, Carlisle ela vai ficar assim para sempre? Tudo isso, toda a família aqui nessa casa foi em vão!"

"Não, não, Esme, me escuta querida, não foi, vamos fazer a ação de graças, do jeitinho que você gosta."

"Não vai ser a mesma coisa!"

"Eu sei meu amor, eu sei, mas por enquanto, não sabemos o que faremos para traze-la ao normal."

"Carlisle eu não vou fazer uma ação de graças assim, não vou, não terá sentido!"

"Oh Esme..."

-Caraca, a mamãe está mal mesmo. –Emmett comentou em um tom normal de voz que era possível que Carlisle tenha escutado ele. Jasper deu um tapa forte no braço de Emmett e fez sinal de silencio.

-Cala boca seu marginal, quer que as coisas piores pro nosso lado? –Ele perguntou.

-Não deveríamos está aqui, vamos lá pra baixo pois será melhor. –Alice sugeriu e pensamos que seria o melhor a se fazer realmente, descemos as escadas e no mesmo momento a porta principal se abriu e vovô e o Marius entraram.

-Ah vovô! –Alice falou animada, mas pela cara dele, ele não estava nem um pouco feliz.

-Meu Santo Macus, o que aconteceu com vocês dois? –Arthemis foi até eles dois.

-Sua irmã. –Vovô respondeu a pergunta dela e ela suspirou fundo.

-A sua irmã jogou um raio em mim! Ta bom pra você? –Marius parecia revoltado, o que acabou se tornando engraçado.

-E ela? –Arthemis perguntou a Lestat e ele negou com a cabeça.

-Não sabemos mais o que fazer, ela não vai voltar ao normal desse jeito. –Ele comentou e eu dei um goto a seco, então iriamos nos mudar mesmo? –Esme acordou?

-Já sim, a pouco tempo. Carlisle está com ela. –Arthemis respondeu e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-PAPAI! –Aquela vozinha fininha, só podia ser de Caroline, ela correu até ele e se jogou em seus braços, desde quando aquela minha mini tia tinha se tornado tão comunicativa.

-Minha rosinha! Papai tinha se esquecido de você meu amor, desculpe! –Ele encheu ela de beijos e mimos, isso com certeza irritou minha tia Sasha que era ciumenta até com meu pai.

Do nada o chão começou a tremer muito forte, me fez cair por cima de Emmett e se Edward não segurasse Alice ela teria rolado escada a baixo. Mas o que diabos era aquilo?

-EU DISSE APENAS 24 HORAS! –Era a voz da vovó!

-De novo? –Marius perguntou com um ar de cansado, era uma coisa sem descanso.

**Part Lestat**

Coloquei Caroline no chão, aquilo já estava indo longe de mais, Angelica não poderia ficar daquele jeito no mundo sem chamar atenção dos humanos para nós, o jeito era...ter que elimina-la. NÃO LESTAT! NÃO! ELA É SUA ESPOSA, MÃE DOS SEUS FILHOS! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SIMPLISMENTE MATA-LA! Mas...para um bem maior, sacrifícios devem ser cometidos.

Eu a amo, não tenho duvidas disso, eu amo muito, mas...eu não sei mais o que fazer. Me virei e sai da casa, dando de cara com Angelica, completamente mudada a poucos passos a frente, ela vestia roupas diferentes e seus cabelos estavam mudados, sua maquiagem era pesada e seu sorriso continuava o mesmo.

-Eu acho que vocês não me escutaram...-Ela falou me encarando. –Seriam apenas 24 horas.

-Angelica, eu sei que você não vai voltar ao normal. –Falei andando em passos humanos em sua direção.

-Hum...parece que você colocou a sua cabeça para funcionar não é? –Ela perguntou sarcasticamente dando uma pequena risada.

-Porém, não vou deixar que machuque mais pessoas, você já foi usada de mais como fantoche da louca da sua irmã. Eu acho que está na hora de você descansar...você já fez mais do que devia, você cumpriu a sua missão. –Eu anunciei e da boca dela eu sou ouvi uma risada.

-Descansar? Esta dizendo que vai me matar Lestat? –Ela apontou o dedo para mim e eu dei um goto a seco. -Não importa o que você faça, NINGUÉM CONSEGUE ME MATAR! –Ela veio em minha direção, pronta para me atacar, nessa hora eu segurei sua mão e a joguei para longe.

-Desculpe-me por ter que fazer isso, mas vai ser melhor para todos. –Eu anunciei sem olhar para ela se levantou rapidamente, pelo som que fez, parecia está bastante irritada.

-Você não vai conseguir me matar! –Ela falou e eu senti um pingo de chuva cair em meu ombro, droga, não me lembrei do dom dela nem de longe. O céu se fechou completamente e os relâmpagos e raios começaram aparecer.

-LESTAT, NÃO FAÇA NADA A ELA! –Arthemis gritou enquanto segurava Caroline com força por causa dos relâmpagos.

-Eu não posso garantir nada Arthemis. –Anunciei.

-VOVÔ NÃO FAÇA NADA A ELA POR FAVOR! –Era a voz do Edward, aquilo me doía, ver eles pedindo por algo que eu não tinha como impedir.

-MÃE! –Ah não, eu tinha mandado Carlisle e Sasha não se meterem nisso.

-VOLTEM JÁ PRA DENTRO DE CASA! –Gritei com os dois, minha paciência com eles estava se esgotando a cada mancada deles.

-DEIXE ELES AI! –Ouvi a voz de Angelica que se aproximava de nós. –Eu quero que eles vejam como uma mãe pode matar um pai em uma briga de casal.

Do nada senti algo se enrolar em minhas pernas e subir aos poucos por ela, quando olhei pro chão, vi que eram raízes de plantas que estavam sendo controladas pelo dom de Angelica, droga.

A mesma coisa estava acontecendo com Carlisle e Sasha.

-Mas o que é isso? –Carlisle perguntou.

-Não adianta se soltarem, eu vou acabar com você Lestat e depois com essas crianças, vou explodir essa casa maldita com todos dentro dela HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –Angelica se aproximou de mim vitoriosa, quando ficou cara a cara comigo, segurou a minha cabeça. –Tchauzinho.

-MAMÃE! –Não, não, não! Caroline saiu de dentro de casa e correu até Angelica, se ela não poupava forças para atacar os filhos vampiros, imagine ela que é humana!

-CAROLINE VOLTE PARA CASA AGORA! –Gritei mas ela não me deu ouvidos, parou do lado de Angelica e ficou olhando ela.

-Hum...uma pequena humana...-Angelica se virou para ela.

-NÃO ANGELICA! ELA É SUA FILHA! –Gritei.

-MAMÃE NÃO TOQUE NELA! –Sasha gritou e Angelica se aproximou mais de Caroline.

-Ora, ora, ora...o que nos temos aqui? Mais uma filha? Nossa, eu realmente gostava da maternidade. –Ela respondeu dando um sorri mal para Caroline.

-Caroline ama a mamãe, mamãe ama Caroline! –A minha rosinha falou como nunca tinha falado, ela era uma menina tímida mas estava se mostrando muito corajosa.

-CAROLINE FUJA! –Gritei.

-Ama é? –Angelica perguntou e de repente segurou o bracinho de Caroline com força fazendo a menina dar um grito fino!

-PARA COM ISSO! –Arthemis avançou em direção a Angelica mas Agatha a jogou para longe.

-Não se meta!

-Mamãe dói! Mamãe dói! –Caroline gritava de dor, eu não conseguia me mover, me sentia inútil.

-MÃE VOCÊ VAI QUEBRAR O BRAÇO DELA! –Carlisle gritou mais que preocupado com a irmã.

-Eu não amo ninguém! –Angelica falou apertando ainda mais o aperto do braço de Caroline e então ela não se segurou e começou a chorar.

-BASTA ANGELICA! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE MACHUQUE ESSA CRIANÇA! –Eron apareceu na porta da casa e andou em direção a Angelica, mas um raio caiu em cima dele o deixando desacordado assim como ela fez com Marius.

-Dói, dói! –Caroline chorava, de medo, de dor, eu tinha que me soltar o mais rápido possível, todos que tentavam se aproximar de Angelica a Agatha jogava para longe.

Mas algo aconteceu, Caroline olhou para Angelica nos olhos, com os olhinhos marejados de tanto chorar e Angelica entrou em uma espécie de transe temporário. Ela parou com os olhos arregalados.

-O que houve maninha? –Agatha perguntou notando que alguma coisa estava errada. Caroline não parava de chorar e Angelica desapertou seu bracinho.

-Caroline...-Angelica falou e eu pude ver que de seus olhos saiam lagrimas, lagrimais reais. Mas o que estava acontecendo. –Caroline...Caroline!

Ela se ajoelhou abraçando a menina forte, ela começou a chorar, a chorar forte, as duas choravam desesperadamente, aquilo foi um tiro certeiro no meu coração, senti as lagrimais descendo pelos meus olhos. **(Escutem a musica "Kajika Kanashimi – Hanasekeru Seishounen; é só a melodia.")**

-ME PERDOA! ME PERDOA! PERDOA A MAMÃE! MAMÃE TE AMA! MAMÃE TE AMA MUITO! ELA AMA TODOS VOCÊS! ME PERDOA! –Angelica gritou tão alto que eu acho que todos com suas audições apuradas escutaram, ela tinha voltado ao normal?

Ela voltou ao normal! ELA VOLTOU AO NORMAL! DEUS! DEUS OBRIGADO!

-CAROLINE AMA A MAMÃE, MAMÃE AMA A CAROLINE! –Caroline se agarrou na mãe com tanta força, tanto quanto chorava.

-ELA AMA SIM! AMA SIM FILHA! –Angelica anunciou, eu podia ver, ela tremia, ela tremia como vara verde, respirei fundo e levantei minha cabeça agradecendo, a minha esposa tinha voltado ao normal.

-Eu não acredito! –Agatha retrucou irritada ao ver tal cena, ela tinha perdido a guerra. –É...foi bom enquanto durou, mas você agora não tem mais utilidade Angelica, você voltou a ser aquela garota chorona e idiota de antes. E eu pensando que tinha melhorado você, você é fraca, foi só ver as lágrimas dessa criança que seu lado bonzinho tomou conta de você! Hora de acabar com isso.

Agatha se aproximou delas pronta para ataca-las, mas Angelica olhou para a irmã e a mesma paralisou.

-M-Mas...oque? –Agatha perguntou surpresa. –O-Oque esta...acontecendo?

Agatha se ajoelhou aparentemente forçada, as raízes que me seguravam e que seguravam os meus filhos foram voltando para a terra.

-Você transformou a vida a minha família em um inferno! –Angelica se levantou entregando Caroline para mim, a minha rosinha encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro e eu observei o que iria acontecer dali para frente.

-O que você está fazendo? –Agatha perguntou e em um passe de magica o seu braço esquerdo foi estendido e se quebrou em três partes sem ninguém tocar neles. –AAAAHHHHHHH!

-Você me fez virar uma vadia sem coração! BEBENDO SANGUE HUMANO! MATANDO PESSOAS A TORTO E A DIREITO! –Angelica falou e o outro braço de Agatha se estendeu e se quebrou em três partes sem ninguém tocar nele.

-AAAAAAHHHHHH!

-E O PIOR DE TUDO! ME FEZ MACHUCAR A MINHA FAMILIA! MEU MARIDO, MEUS FILHOS! ME FEZ ENCOSTAR UM DEDO NELES COMO UMA MÃE PERVERSA! –O pescoço de Agatha começou a ser apertado por alguma coisa que não conseguíamos ver. –Será que essa não foi a parte mais cruel do seu plano Agatha?

-P-Para com isso! –Agatha falou com a voz quase falha.

-NINGUÉM MEXE COM OS MEUS FILHOS! –Angelica gritou e o pescoço de Agatha estava por um fio de ser dividido.

-Isso...é impossível. –Ouvi a voz de Aro por trás de mim e me virei para olha-lo.

-Oque Aro? –Perguntei e seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que quase pulavam das orbitas.

-Tia Angelica...ela...tem um dom duplo. –Ele respondeu e fiquei sem entender.

-Eu pensei que fosse apenas lenda! –Caius comentou.

-Eu também, mas estavamos vendo diante dos nosso olhos! Tia Angelica tem um dom duplo. –Ele respondeu e eu voltei a olhar para aquelas duas.

-Vá pro inferno Agatha, e dê lembranças a titia quando chegar lá. –E então o pescoço de Agatha foi esmagado, a sua cabeça caiu para trás e seu corpo caiu logo depois. A chuva parou no mesmo instante e o céu clareou mais um pouco.

-Angelica...-Chamei pela minha esposa e ela se virou para mim com lagrimas nos olhos. Ela parecia não acreditar em tudo que tinha acontecido, no que ela tinha feito.

-Me perdoem por favor. –Ela sumiu, correu em direção a floresta, entreguei Caroline a Sasha e corri atrás da minha esposa, ela devia esta se sentindo um lixo, a pior pessoa do mundo, ela precisava de mim.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gente esse capitulo vai amaciar as coisas para o próximo, acho que vocês já devem saber o que vai ser. Comentem por favor.**

**Part Angelica**

No que eu tinha me tornado? Eu tinha virado um monstro. Fiz coisas imperdoáveis, coisas que me envergonharei para o resto da minha existência, eu sei de poucas coisas que fiz, mas se eu tiver feito coisas piores...meu Deus.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito, eu quase tinha feito a maior desgraça que eu poderia fazer, eu quase machuquei a Caroline! Se não fosse por ela, eu seria esse monstro para sempre? Avistei uma cachoeira congelada ainda, fui até ela e me sentei em uma pedra em sua margem. Senti as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto, quentes ainda, eu não sabia se deveria voltar, se eles iriam me perdoar por todas as maldades e atrocidades que cometi naquele estado.

Passei a mão pelo meu rosto e depois vi a quantidade pesada de maquiagem que tinha nelas, olhei minhas roupas, meu Deus, eu parecia a Rosalie! Com aquelas roupas de adolescentes, aquele salto enorme, aquele batom vermelho, isso não sou eu!

-Angelica? –Ouvi a voz de Lestat por trás de mim, mas não consegui olhar para ele, eu sentia vergonha, muita vergonha.

-Vá embora...eu sou um monstro! –Falei cobrindo o meu rosto, senti que ele se ajoelhou na minha frente e segurou as minhas mãos, as abaixando.

-Não você não é! Você apenas foi induzida a fazer tudo isso, você foi mudada, sua alma foi distorcida, você não teve culpa meu amor. –Ele falou doce como sempre, só ele podia me entender naquele momento.

-Eu feri pessoas...eu matei pessoas, eu bati nos nossos filhos! Oh Lestat! –Me agarrei nele com toda a minha força, deixei-me chorar, tirar toda aquela angustia, aquela culpa de dentro de mim, eu me sentia suja.

-Acalme-se meu amor, esta tudo bem, tudo isso já acabou, você voltou ao normal, vamos enfrentar isso juntos minha querida. –Ele falou, fui me acalmando aos poucos, me soltei dele limpei meus olhos. –Tome.

Ele puxou um cervo já morto para o meu lado, fiquei surpresa.

-Precisamos trazer os seus olhos ao normal. –Ele sorriu e eu me lembrei que eles com certeza ainda estavam vermelhos, agarrei o cervo e cravei meus dentes dele e suguei até a ultima gota de seu sangue.

Quando terminei, Lestat jogou a carcaça para longe e eu limpei minha boca.

-Deixa eu vê-los. –Ele me pediu então abri meus olhos, pelo seu sorriso, eu já sabia a resposta. –Que bom...voltaram ao normal.

Dei um leve sorriso.

-Angelica, você passou por tanta coisa...nós passamos por tanta coisa...-Ele comentou e eu o olhei.

-Sinto muito ter feito tudo o que fiz. –Falei e ele segurou o meu queixo delicadamente.

-Eu nunca desistir de você, até no momento mais critico, eu no fundo tinha esperanças de que você pudesse ser salva, e foram as lagrimas de Caroline que fizeram esse milagre. –Ele comentou e eu sorri novamente, minha rosinha realmente me salvou de algo pior, só de lembrar do rostinho dela que eu me sentia feliz.

-Então...o que eu devo fazer agora? –Perguntei ao meu marido e ele me olhou com compreensão.

-Bom, eu acho que você deve ir pra casa e se quiser, tirar toda essa maquiagem pesada e essas roupas, troca-las e voltar a se sentir bem, lembre-se, não foi culpa sua o que aconteceu. Mas se você não quiser voltar, eu vou entende-la perfeitamente.

-Não! Tudo o que eu quero...é voltar ao normal...

-Então, vamos pra casa meu amor, onde sua família está lhe esperando para comemorar o dia de ação de graças. –Ele segurou em minha mão direita, vi em seus olhos que ele estava em paz, eles estavam calmos, serenos, felizes, me senti segura, me senti confortável. –Além do mais, eu tenho que acertar minhas contas com Carlisle e Sasha.

Meu olhos quase pularam das orbitas.

-Ah não Lestat! O que foi que eles fizeram? Não deve ser nada de mais meu amor, vamos conversar sobre isso por favor... –Pedi e ele sorriu. –Oque foi?

-Você é realmente uma mãe incrível. –Ele respondeu, se eu fosse humana, tinha corado de vergonha. –Mas...nada vai mudar a minha escolha, eles me desobedeceram duas vezes, isso é um erro que não pode passar sem punição Angelica.

-Mas...

-A não ser que você queria resolver isso com eles, mas, terá que fazer do jeito que eu faço, até eles chorarem. –Ele falou e eu engoli a seco o que eu iria falar, eu não conseguiria fazer aquilo mesmo. –Você realmente é uma mãe manteiga derretida...

Ele debochou sorrindo de mim.

-Ora, desculpa se eu não sou coração duro a ponto de bater nos meus filhos até eles chorarem! –Virei o rosto e ele sorriu ainda mais, se levantou e me deu um beijo na testa.

-Mas mesmo assim...você é a melhor mãe que eu já conheci, e a melhor espoca. –Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu o olhei. –Vamos para casa meu amor.

-Vamos...-Segurei ela, eu tinha que voltar.

**POV Arthemis**

Eu estava para arrancar a língua daqueles dois fora! Desde que Lestat foi atrás de Angelica que Carlisle e Sasha brigam afim de saber quem era o culpado por terem desobedecido o pai quando foram atrás de Angelica na cidade. Claro que a briga não era na sala para todos verem, a briga era no escritório de Carlisle onde era a prova de som e não se escutava nada pela casa, eu estava ali dentro para impedir que eles se atracassem e piorassem a sua situação. Francamente, uma hora eles são pai responsáveis e comportados, mas outra hora eles se tornam duas crianças birrentas. E haja paciência da parte do meu cunhado e da minha irmã para tanto trabalho.

-A culpa não foi minha quando você disse que ia atrás dela! –Carlisle apontou o dedo para a irmã, não se importando com minha presença ali.

-É mas a culpa não foi minha quando você avançou nela! –Sasha rebateu na mesma moeda, garota esperta. –E TIRA O DEDO DA MINHA CARA!

-Isso não tem nada haver, eu avancei nela por que ela iria avançar em nós dois! E EU APONTO PARA ONDE EU QUISER! –Ah, estava demorando para começar as briguinhas de colégio.

-NÃO GRITA COMIGO SUA PRAGA! –Sasha gritou.

-VOCÊ QUE GRITOU COMIGO! –Pelo menos Carlisle tinha senso de educação e não partiu para a agressão verbal, um ponto para ele.

-JÁ CHEGA! –Gritei me levantando daquele sofá, eu já não aguentava mais tanto bate boca daqueles dois. –Vocês dois, parem com essa briga idiota! Sabem que o que fizeram foi errado, se seu pai mandou vocês ficarem aqui, eram para terem ficado AQUI!

Eu fui curta e grossa.

-Mas tia...-Carlisle tentou falar mas eu o cortei logo.

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER! –Gritei e eles se calaram. –O pai de vocês estará chegando daqui a pouco e eu sei que vocês vão conversar, o que me conforta é saber que pelo menos ele não é tão manteiga derretida como a sua mãe! Eu quero vocês dois calados até ele chegar!

Senti o cheiro de Angelica e Lestat dentro de casa.

-Ai que bom, eles já chegaram. –Falei indo em direção a porta e me virei para os meus sobrinhos. –Não saiam antes do pai de vocês vier, vocês dois já estão encrencados o suficiente.

Recomendei e sai, por incrível que pareça, dei de cara com Lestat.

-Arthemis você poderia ajudar a Angelica? Ela quer se trocar. –Ele perguntou e eu estranhei, ele estava calmo, passivo e tinha um sorriso no rosto? Como é que ele consegue ficar calmo tendo dois pestes naquele escritório?

-C-Claro Lestat. –E que Deus deixasse ele assim até terminar a conversa com seus filhos.

**POV Carlisle**

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu senti medo, medo mesmo, meu pai estava prestes a acabar com nossos traseiros e nós não podíamos fazer nada a respeito. O que iriamos fazer? O que iriamos responder? Não tinha resposta para aquilo, desobedecemos e pronto. Mas o pior é que tínhamos que tentar ser os mais maduros possíveis para mostrar a Lestat que podemos não crescer fisicamente, mas crescemos psicologicamente.

Mas...droga, não tem como ser maduro sabendo que vai levar uma palmadas no colo de seu pai como um pirralho de 7 ou 8 anos de idade. Eu tenho 360 anos! Ele tem mais de mil! Eu realmente, diante dele, era uma criança. E eu também notava o desconforto de Sasha, papai nunca tinha encostado um dedo nela, mas os tempos mudaram e sua perspectiva também. Era engraçado ver minha irmã mais velha durona com medo de umas palmadas, isso tornava o castigo menos ruim. Bloqueei meus pensamentos de Edward, por precaução.

Ouvi a maçaneta da porta girar e quase senti meu coração bater, então era assim que meus filhos se sentiam no escritório? Por que eu estava lá não como o pai para aplicar uma disciplina, e sim como um filho pronto para ser disciplinado. Aquilo não era nem um pouco confortável.

Papai entrou e fechou a porta logo em seguida. Depois que se virou para nós dois, colocou as mãos nos bolsos, ele não parecia zangado, mas eu sabia que ele estava irritado.

-Vamos conversar agora crianças. –Ele falou e eu dei um goto a seco, quando ele usava o termo "crianças" em uma conversa séria, era por que ele queria mostrar só em suas palavras, quem era o pai e quem eram os filhos da situação. Eu e Sasha nos olhamos rapidamente. Definitivamente, desobedecer uma ordem do nosso pai foi a pior ideia que já tivemos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Desculpem a demora, mas eu queria fazer esse capitulo bem elaborado. COMENTEM POR FAVOR! BJS**

**Part Lestat**

A conversa com Angelica me fez ficar mais calmo, não se bate em filhos com raiva, o mais recomendado é esfriarmos nossa cabeça, pensar no que eles fizeram, se era isso mesmo que eles mereciam e aplicar o castigo da maneira mais certa possível. Tanto tempo sem fazer algo assim me deixou um pouco receoso. Bom, eu já tinha dado umas palmadas em Carlisle depois que voltei por causa de atrevimento, mas eu nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma encostei um dedo em Sasha. Naquela época, eu não me aceitava tocar nela, nem para umas palmadas quando ela realmente merecia, por que foi contra a minha educação como conde bater em mulheres, mesmo elas sendo filhas. Eu deixava ela com Angelica e ela só saia com avisos ou conversas, mas Angelica custava a bater na menina, por isso que ela é tão impetuosa desse jeito.

Já Carlisle era comigo, por ser meu único filho homem, fiz questão de educa-lo como um cavaleiro, um lorde, assim como eu fui educado. Ele era mais fácil do que a Sasha, me ouvia com atenção, procurava usar das minhas palavras as suas, fazia como eu falava, se esforçava para controlar sua sede de sangue nos primeiros anos, ele realmente foi uma criança que não deu tanto trabalho. Mas, como todo filho, ele tinha seus momentos. Tipo, brigas entre ele e Sasha dentro de casa, eu já havia avisado que não queria eles brigando de forma alguma pois eles eram irmãos e eu tinha pura consciência do ciúme de Sasha quando o irmãozinho chegou. Ela teve que se acostumar com ele. Eu resolvia com ele e Angelica resolvia com Sasha, mas raramente as minhas conversas com Carlisle resultavam em palmadas, normalmente ele reconhecia o erro dele, um virtude muito bela dele. E ele sempre tomava iniciativa de pedir desculpas a irmã, e ela também pedia, mesmo contra a própria vontade.

Porém, Carlisle é sujeito a erros, assim como Sasha, e o que os dois fizeram, me desobedecendo, foi um erro. Eu já havia pedido para eles não irem atrás da mãe quando ela estava naquele estado deplorável, mas eles insistiram e me desobedeceram indo atrás da Angelica, sabe Deus o que ela poderia ter feito com eles naquele estado se eu e Marius não tivéssemos chegado a tempo.

Então eu já tinha pensado e repensado se deveria mesmo fazer isso, e cheguei a conclusão de que deveria mostrar a eles que mesmo que eles tenham 100 filhos cada um, eles nunca deixarão de ser meus filhos e de responder a mim. Cada ação tem uma consequência e eles sabem disso por já serem pais também.

-Pai, eu o Carl queríamos nos desculpar com o senhor, não devíamos ter desobedecido o senhor, mas foi em um momento em que não estavamos pensando direito. –Sasha tomou a palavra e eu concordei com a cabeça.

-Eu sei filha, eu sei que vocês queriam ajudar da melhor maneira possível, mas, não é pisando em regras que se luta por uma causa. –Respondi e eles abaixaram as cabeças um pouco, não muito, mas para notar que sabiam que estavam errados. –Sasha, Carlisle, ambos tem cinco filhos maravilhosos, me digam, se qualquer um deles tivesse se arriscado por uma causa que vocês sabiam que era perdida, porém não queriam contar, o que vocês fariam?

Perguntei e eles me olharam com aquele olhar que diz tudo, eu sabia que fariam o mesmo, principalmente a Sasha que tem um pavio bem curto. Lembrando que os garotos do Carlisle devem está encrencados por terem tentado atacar Angelica contra a vontade do pai.

-Eu acho que não tenho mais o que falar. –Anunciei procurando um local bom para me sentar, havia um sofá com estofado preto, perfeito. Me sentei e dei leves tapinhas em minha perna. –Carlisle, para o cantinho da parede.

-Sim senhor.

_"Ótimo filho."_ Pensei comigo mesmo, ele parecia entender sua posição e de que eu não queria que ele visse a irmã apanhando, só escutar seria o suficiente para ele.

-Venha Sasha. –Pedi calmamente, mas ela não saiu do lugar, como se tivesse travado ali mesmo, ela me olhava com medo e eu sentia isso, não precisava do dom de Jasper para notar o medo dela.

-Papai não precisa disso...eu o Carlisle já sabemos que fizemos besteira, não faremos mais. –Ela começou a falar e sua voz estava mais urgente, não era dela pedir para não apanhar, mas acho que era o medo de apanhar pela primeira vez de mim.

A minha princesinha vestia uma calça e uma camisa de manga longa cor marfim, e é claro, estava de salto.

-Filha eu já decidi, não temos mais o que discutir sobre isso. Agora seja uma boa menina e deite no meu colo. -Ela abraçou o próprio corpo após eu falar isso.

-M-Mas...é que...

-É que oque Sasha? –Perguntei e ela deu um goto a seco.

-O senhor nunca me bateu antes...-Ela falou quase murmurando e eu sorri.

-Princesa eu sei que está com vergonha, mas acredite, isso faz parte do castigo, eu quero que você pense bem nos seus atos para que seja um exemplo para seus filhos. –Informei e ela juntou as sobrancelhas.

-Mas o senhor nunca me viu...

-Pelada? Bom eu acho que não deve ter muita coisa diferente da sua mãe. –Falei e ela me olhava com constrangimento. –Por favor filha, eu não quero te pegar a força.

Ela arregalou os olhos, não sei por que eu senti que ela me daria trabalho.

-E-Eu não quero. –Ela falou e eu respirei fundo. –Eu sou adulta, não devo passar por essas coisas!

Senti uma pontada de atrevimento em sua voz.

-Ok Sasha, vamos fazer do seu jeito. –Me levantei na velocidade vampiresca e agarrei o braço dela, voltei ao sofá na mesma velocidade e a joguei sobre meu colo de bruços.

-Não papai! Desculpa, desculpa! –Ela gritou mas já era tarde, seu bumbum estava na mira da minha mão.

PLAFT*** Hmmmm...

Ela se segurou para não gritar.

-Menina teimosa, quando eu falar para você vir, eu quero que você venha! –Anuncie sério e ela começou a se debater em meu colo.

-Me solta pai, me soltaaaa! –Ela gritava como uma birra. Coloquei minha mão em sua calça e a abaixei até os joelhos dela, nem devo dizer que a menina deu um show. –NÃO!

-Para de birra Sasha! –Mandei mas ela não parecia me escutar, eu tinha que ser firme com ela, mas eu não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo.

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*** **humm…

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*** **aii

**PLAFT*****papai…

**PLAFT*** **chega

**PLAFT***** ahaiii

**PLAFT***** paizinhoooo

**PLAFT*** **ta doendoooo

Quando eu mandar **PLAFT***** Papai!

Ficar me um lugar **PLAFT***** chegaaaa

Eu quero que fique **PLAFT***** desculpaaaaa

Nesse lugar! **PLAFT***** eu ficoooooo

Ela não estava chorando, seria mais uma barreira para ser quebrada. Seu orgulho não iria permitir que ela chorasse. Coloquei minha mão em sua calcinha e a abaixei rapidamente, ela deu um pulo em meu colo, tentando puxar a calcinha de volta mas eu segurei sua mão nas suas costas.

-NÃO PAPAI! ASSIM NÃO! –Ela gritou.

**PLAFT***** Ahhaiiiiii

-Assim, sim! Por que é desse jeito que crianças apanham! Nunca mais me desobedeça mocinha, se não vai acabar assim, no meu colo levando umas palmadas! A partir de hoje eu vou assumir a sua educação, os tempos mudaram e agora é comigo que você vai prestar contas, não quero brigas, não quero confusões, nem atrevimentos, eu quero educação e disciplina! Eu sou o seu pai e quero respeito!

O bumbumzinho dela era bem branquinho e lisinho, um verdadeiro bumbum de bebê, eu não via muita diferença entre ela e Carlisle, mas a vergonha para ela era maior com certeza.

**PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT*** **EU OBEDEÇOOO!

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT*** **Eu sinto muitooooooo

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT*** **desculpaaaaaa

Finalmente ela começou a chorar, minha verdadeira menininha estava se mostrando agora, o choro era sinal de que ela estava entendendo bem a punição.

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT*** **aaaaiiiiiiiiii

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT*** **PAPAIIII!

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT*** **CHEGAAAA

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT*** **Ta me machucandoooooo

**PLAFT*** **papaizinhooooo

**PLAFT*** **MAMÃEEEE!

**PLAFT*** **PAPAI PARA POR FAVOR PARA!

Parei mas ela não parou de chorar, seus soluços se tornavam urgentes e eu respirei fundo, a primeira já tinha acabado, eu levantei sua calcinha e ela deu um pulo em meu colo quando sentiu o tecido tocando seu bumbum. Minha princesinha...ajudei ela se levantar e a sentei em meu colo, a dei um abraço bem forte e beijei sua testa.

-Pronto minha princesinha...pronto, já acabou, papai não vai mais bater em você...papai te ama muito filha. –Falei a balançando em meu colo como um bebê de verdade, ela afundou seu rosto em meu ombro.

-D-Desculpaaa. –Ela falou baixinho, provavelmente para o irmão não escutar, mas era inútil já que vampiros tem super audição.

-Esta desculpada filha, agora eu quero que você vá para o outro cantinho do quarto está bem? –Pedi e ela se levantou limpando as lágrimas e tentando conter os soluços, ela subiu a própria calça e foi para o cantinho do quarto.

Respirei fundo.

-Carlisle...-Chamei meu caçula e ele se virou para mim com um olhar temeroso, ele também não queria passar por aquilo e a irmã escutar tudo aquilo, mas ele era mais contido e sensato que a Sasha, seu bom senso as vezes falava mais alto que seu medo.

Me sentei novamente e dei tapinhas na minha perna.

-Venha filho, eu sei que você quer acabar logo com isso. –Ele concordou com a cabeça e veio em minha direção, se deitou em meu colo como um garotinho e eu agradeci por ele não ter me dado trabalho nessa parte.

Meu bebê vestia uma camisa de mangas longas azul escuro, já que era inverno e eles tinham que parecer humanos normais, e uma calça, e também usava um par de tênis cinzas. As roupas dessa época são bem interessantes.

Abaixei a sua calça e ele abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente com vergonha.

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*****

**PLAFT*** **

**PLAFT*** **hm...

Ele aguentou aquelas palmadas, que eram bem fortes, sem dar um pio, sem fazer nenhum tipo de barulho, aquilo era errado, sem choro, aquele castigo não teria sentido. Pus minha mão em sua cueca a abaixei até seus joelhos como Sasha.

-Não...-Ele choramingou, eu notei o choramingo, era sinal de que não faltava muito para o choro aparecer.

-Quando eu mandar vocês fazerem algo, eu quero que me obedeçam! Vocês me decepcionaram, eu jamais me perdoaria se um de vocês se ferisse gravemente durante aquela briga contra Angelica. Eu quero que vocês pensem bem na próxima vez que quiserem me desobedecer. –Anunciei.

-Papai não tem que ser assim...eu juro que não farei mais isso, por favor pai sobe minha roupa! –Oh, meu bebê começava a aparecer.

-Sinto muito filho, mas o que vale para Sasha, vale para você também. –Ele choramingou, eu queria terminar logo com quilo.

-Meu filhos estão em casa pai! –Ele falou como se fosse uma birra, fiquei atento.

-Essa sala parece não emitir som do lado de fora, afinal de contas, eu não ouvi o que você e sua irmã discutiam aqui dento mas vi que brigavam quando olhei a janela. –Senti seu corpo estremecer em meu colo. –Mas não se preocupe, dessa vez eu não cobrarei isso, mas da próxima vez que brigarem eu farei com que os dois fiquem trancados em um quarto durante o dia todo e só saírem quando se entenderem, caso não se entendam, eu me certificarei que pediram desculpas um ao outro.

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT***** AAAIIIII

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT***** ASSIM DOIIIIIII

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT***** PAPAIIIIII SINTO MUITOOOOO

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT***** TA DOENDOOOO

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT***** PAIZINHOOOOOOOO

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT*** **PAPAIIII DESCULPEEE!

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT***** DESCULPEEEEE

**PLAFT*** PLAFT*** PLAFT***PLAFT***** NÃO FAÇO MAISSS EU JUROOOO!

A força que eu coloquei naquelas palmadas foi bem grande e ele começou a chorar, ótimo, era hora de parar, eles já tinham entendido o recado. Subi sua cueca de vagar e ele gemeu em contato com o tecido. Do mesmo jeito que fiz com Sasha, o ajudei a se sentar em meu colo e o dei um abraço forte.

-Shhh...pronto bebê, papai já parou, papai já te perdoou...para de chorar filho...-Pedi carinhosamente mas ele não conseguia parar, ele enterrou sua cabeça no meu pescoço igual a irmã e chorou baixinho.

-Desculpeee papaiiii. –Ele me falou e eu sorri, meu menininho nunca deixaria de ser um menininho para mim.

-Eu já desculpei filho, já desculpei. –Falei enquanto alisava suas costas para que ele se acalmasse, ele começou a tentar se controlar, era uma ótima chance para mais uma lição.

Me levantei com ele no colo e o pus sentado no sofá, ele me olhou curioso com os olhos marejados, cruzei os braços.

-Sasha vem cá. –Chamei minha filha e ela veio na mesma hora até mim. –Sente-se por favor.

Pedi e ela me obedeceu, se sentou do lado esquerdo de Carlisle que estava subindo as calças, sorri vendo aquela cena, os dois emburradinhos.

-Abraçados. –Falei e eles me olharam confusos.

-Como é? –Sasha perguntou sem entender e eu a fitei.

-Foi isso que vocês ouviram, eu quero os dois abraçado agora. –Falei e ele se olharam rapidamente, parecendo não acreditar que eu estava fazendo eles dois passarem por isso. Eles nem se moveram, se recusando a fazer aquilo. –Eu acho que as palmadas não foram suficientes...

-FORAM! –Carlisle falou com os olhos arregalados.

-Foram sim papai, e como foram! –Sasha continuou e eu arqueei uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

-Então, o que estão esperando para fazerem o que mandei? –Perguntei e eles, muito contra gosto e ainda sentido as dores em seus traseiros, se viraram um para o outro e se abraçaram. Por uma parte eu me sentia satisfeito. –Peçam desculpas um ao outro.

-Desculpe Sasha. –Carlisle tomou inciativa como sempre, então esperei por Sasha.

-Desculpa Carlisle. –Ela falou e eu suspirei.

-Podem se soltar. –Ele se soltaram tão rápido que eu quase não consegui ver. Sorri. Me agachei na frente deles. –Crianças, eu pedi para vocês fazerem isso para mostrar que não importa o que aconteça, vocês são irmãos, ao invés de brigarem vocês tem ajudar um ao outro e cuidar um do outro. Por mais que vocês tenham seu pai e sua mãe para sempre, nem sempre poderemos está por perto, e eu preciso que vocês fiquem por perto. Assim como vocês não gostam de ver seus filhos brigando, eu não gosto de ver vocês dois brigando, estou errado?

-Não senhor. –Carlisle respondeu.

-Não senhor. –Sasha logo em seguida respondeu. –Desculpa Cacá...por ter falado aquilo para você, e pelo que falei antes de toda essa confusão acontecer, eu sei que te chateei, não queria ter feito isso, me desculpa.

Fiquei surpreso ao ver Sasha falando aquilo, tanto eu como Carlisle. Ela olhou para ele com um pouco de culpa, e como ele tinha um coração de ouro, segurou a mão da irmã.

-Tudo bem marrentinha, eu desculpo você. –Ele falou e logo em seguida os dois se abraçaram por vontade própria, nem devo dizer que fiquei imensamente feliz ao ver aquela cena, eu realmente tinha filhos maravilhosos.

-Eu amo vocês. –Falei e ele se soltaram.

-Nós também te amamos papai. –Sasha respondeu me dando um beijo no rosto. –Estamos de castigo?

Ela não perdia oportunidade...

-Não dessa vez, mas fiquem espertos. –Falei tocando na ponta do nariz dos dois. –Agora vão atrás da mãe de vocês, ela deve está morrendo de saudades de ter os filhos dela em seus braços.

Eles concordaram comigo, mas ouvimos a porta se abrir e vi uma silhueta, era Angelica.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part Lestat**

-Mamãe? –Sasha falou enquanto olhávamos para a porta e eu via a minha esposa entrando dentro do escritório de modo sorrateiro e envergonhado, ela ainda não conseguia se perdoar por tudo o que tinha acontecido, mas eu já estava cansado de dizer que a culpa não tinha sido dela. Ela entrou e fechou a porta.

-Oi crianças...-Ela falou humildemente com aquela sua voz de violino que tanto me acalmava, o pior já tinha passado, hora da nossa família voltar ao normal.

-Mãezinha...-Carlisle deu alguns passos em direção a Angelica mas ela estendeu a mão fazendo sinal que ele parasse, não entendi aquilo, apenas observei.

-O que houve mãe? –Ele perguntou e ela deu um goto a seco.

-Antes de tudo, eu quero me desculpar com vocês, com todos vocês...o que eu fiz, ou o que a Agatha fez...não importa, aquilo era eu de todo o jeito, era o meu lado mais sombrio a tona junto com minha alma distorcida. Sei que...machuquei vocês, especialmente você meu filho, te bati como uma louca sem controle...eu vou entender se você não quiser me perdoar... –Ela falou e eu cruzei os meus braços, Carlisle a olhou pensativo e ela olhou para Sasha.

-E eu sei que também te machuquei minha filha, mas o pior que eu fiz enquanto estava daquele estado foi ter feito o que fiz com Esme e de ter quase machucado gravemente a Caroline...isso eu não me perdoou. –Ela continuou e eu dei um suspiro.

-Não se culpe por tudo isso, nós já conversamos na floresta, você sabe que não foi culpada de tudo isso ter acontecido. –A respondi e ela me olhou, seu olhos estavam calmos mais uma vez.

-Mãe...-Carlisle começou a falar e ela o encarou. –Não importa o que a senhora diga, não era você naquela hora, poderia ter seu corpo e seu rosto mas não era você. A senhora não precisa se desculpar por isso mamãe...

-É mamãe, a senhora é a maior vitima dessa historia toda. –Sasha continuou ao se aproximar do irmão.

-Meu amor...-Andei até ela e segurei sua mão. –Você está de volta...essa é sua família, seus filhos, seus netos, suas irmãs, seu pai...aproveite, aproveite para ser a mãe mais manteiga derretida que puder ser, a avó mais açúcar...

Ela começou a sorrir e me deu um abraço, aconchegando sua cabeça em meu peito. Quando se soltou de mim, olhou para nossas crianças e sorriu.

-Mamãe merece um abraço? –Ela perguntou e não durou muitos segundos para que os dois voassem nela, a enchendo de beijos, abraços e carinhos, comecei a sorrir. –Oh minhas vidas, eu senti tanta falta de vocês, de tê-los em meus braços meus bebês.

-Mãe! Eu não sou nenhum bebê! –Sasha protestou fazendo com que todos gargalhassem.

-São sim, todos vocês, são meus bebês, minhas vidas, tudo que eu mais amo na minha existência. –Ela falou enquanto os beijava incansavelmente, ela era mesmo uma mamãe urso.

Depois de um tempinho, Esme entrou no escritório e se juntou aquele momento, era tudo que Angelica queria, seus filhos em seus braços, de baixo de suas asas de mãe para todo o sempre.

-Vamos fazer o melhor dia de ação de graças de todos, vamos começar a fazer o jantar agora mesmo! –Angelica falou em um tom de animação fazendo as meninas sorrirem, na verdade o motivo de toda a família está reunida é o simples fato de que hoje era dia de ação de graças, seria meio sem sentido ele não acontecer.

-Vamos sim, vamos decorar a casa agora, temos tanta coisa pra fazer que eu nem sei por onde começar. –Esme falou tão animada que fez todos sorrirem, ela voltou a abraçar a mãe mas dessa vez mais forte. –Ah mãe, que bom que a senhora voltou.

-Onw minha princesinha...-Angelica murmurou enquanto beijava a cabeça da menina. –Mamãe está aqui, eu sempre vou está aqui pra vocês, para sempre.

-Tudo isso está muito bom, mas eu tenho assuntos para tratar com os três esquentadinhos lá embaixo. –Carlisle se soltou das meninas e voltou a ter aquela sua postura de pai, patriarca, médico. Eu sabia que o que ele estava falando era relacionado ao Emmett, o Jasper e ao Edward que foram precipitados quando a avó estava do lado do mal.

-Carlisle espere um pouco. –Esme também se soltou, fazendo seu papel de mãe preocupada, ela era tão parecida com Angelica que se não fosse filha não se parecia tanto. –Vamos conversar querido...

-É filho, vamos conversar. –Angelica se meteu no assunto deles, não deveria, já que os meninos eram filhos de Carlisle e cabia a ele a disciplina deles.

-Não, não Angelica, você e as meninas tem que preparar o jantar de hoje, e depois meu amor...Carlisle é pai, ele sabe o que faz. –Olhei para o meu filho com orgulho e isso o alegrou, mesmo ele dando pequenos tropeços que me forçam lhe dar umas palmadas, eu não tenho do que reclamar dele enquanto a isso, ele desempenhava muito bem o seu papel.

-Mas meu bem...é que hoje deveria ser um dia de comemoração sabe...-Ela me falou e eu sorri.

-Meu amor, e não vai deixar de ser, mas também não devemos nos meter nos assuntos deles não é? Isso já não cabe a nós dois. –Eu a lembrei que mesmo as crianças sendo nossos filhos, não devíamos nos meter em sua educação com nossos netos, ela suspirou pesado se dando por vencida.

-Pegue leve com os meninos meu bebê. –Ela pediu a Carlisle e ele sorriu de canto de boca dando um beijo no rosto da mãe.

-Tem minha palavra mãe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part Arthemis**

Eu estava sentada no sofá da sala central, junto com Marius que me abraçava por trás, eu descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro e mesmo que eu não precisasse disso, respirei fundo, aliviada.

-É, parece que o dia das bruxas dos Cullen chegou a ao fim. –Ele comentou me fazendo soltar uma risada bem gostosa, a tempos eu não sorria daquele jeito.

-Que bom que tudo voltou ao normal, eu não sei se aguentaria ver Angelica naquele estado pra sempre. –Respondi e ele me deu um beijo na testa.

-Pois é...Lestat estava disposto a mata-la, eu acho que o senso de paternidade dele falou mais alto do que seu amor pela Angelica. Para proteger seus filhos, ele seria capaz de matar a mulher que ama.

-E você? –Me virei para olha-lo e ele me olhou sem entender.

-O que?

-Me mataria para proteger seus filhos? –Perguntei e ele gargalhou.

-Meu amor se você ficar pior do que é com toda a certeza eu lhe mataria. –Ele falou como se fosse algo tão comum que me irritei.

-Que bom saber disso! –Me distanciei dele cruzando os braços.

-Mas se for para proteger nossos filhos...eu mato até o diabo se for preciso. –O olhei e permiti um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto. –Ninguém machucará nossos príncipes minha rainha, ninguém.

-Agora sim falou o que eu queria ouvir. –Respondi lhe dando um beijinho prévio e ele sorriu.

-Eu sempre faço o que você quer, já notou isso?

-Claro que sim, todos fazem o que eu quero meu amor, o mundo não seria mundo se não fizessem o que eu quero.

-E depois dizem que minha mãe era louca. –Ele murmurou o que me fez gargalhar.

-Aconteceu tanta coisa em cima da outra que eu já ando com as antenas ligadas para qualquer outra pessoa dessa família aparecer! –Comentei e ele sorriu.

-Quem sabe a sua mãe não volta e bota você na linha. –Ele respondeu e eu arqueei uma das minhas sobrancelhas.

-Quem sabe o seu pai não volta também.

-Ta bom, essa família já é grande de mais por si só, Cullens, Volturis, Denalis e Mikaelsons de baixo de um mesmo teto, só poderia ser um dia de ação de graças mais movimentado de todos os tempos. –Gargalhamos juntos, realmente tudo tinha acabado, agora era curtir esse fim de férias em família e voltar para nossas vidas normais, ou quase normais, Marius estará conosco agora, nossa família estará completa mais uma vez.

-Sabe...acho que você deve curtir um tempinho com os meninos, eles sentiram muito a falta do pai deles durante o tempo que você ficou preso. –Falei e ele me olhou sorrindo.

-O pai sempre faz falta, ainda mais quando os filhos são meninos.

-Ta dizendo que eles não sentiriam a minha falta?!

-Não Lady, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

-Pois saiba que eu dei um duro danado durante todos esses séculos para manter seus filhos na linha e com o máximo de educação possível! –Ele parecia está tirando sarro de mim, eu não me importo, me irritei.

-Eu sei meu amor, mas o que eu disse foi em relação a coisas de garotos...que garotas não entendem. –Ele explicou e eu revirei os olhos. –Não fica zangada não minha Lady, você sabe que eu tenho uma grande admiração por você, não é qualquer pessoa que consegue criar três filhos sozinha.

-Hum...sei...

-E depois, eu sei que o Caius vai ter que se acostumar comigo, com meu jeito de ser, mais calmo do que o seu pra falar a verdade. –O encarei quando ele tocou no assunto do nosso caçula. –Falando nele, onde os garotos estão?

-Devem está discutindo entre eles ou vendo uma competição de luta do Jasper contra o Kol. –Respondi e ele concordou com a cabeça.

-Eles sempre brigam? –Marius me perguntou e eu suspirei.

-Quando não estou vendo, ouvindo ou por perto. Eles sempre arrumam alguma coisa para brigar, é incrível a capacidade deles de serem tão desunidos. Aro mal fala com Caius, Caius irrita os irmãos, Marcus é o pilar que fica no centro para que os irmãos não se matem, é complicado.

-É mas isso tem que mudar, príncipes não podem viver em guerra, da próxima vez que eles brigarem eu me encarregarei de que seja a ultima vez. –Ele falou em um tom sério que eu senti o seu amor e preocupação com as crianças, sera bom não ser a cara do cinto mais.

-QUE DROGA CAIUS, CALE A BOCA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS VOCÊ! –Ouvi a voz de Aro, e como sempre, seu tom mudava quando ele se irritava com o irmão mais novo.

-SE ESTÁ ACHANDO RUIM ENTÃO SAIDA DE PERTO DE MIM! –E Caius não perdia oportunidade de rebater o irmão mais velho, iria começar de novo. Me virei para Marius e eu percebi que ele deu um suspiro pesado.

-Tem que mudar? Tai a sua chance meu Lorde. –Respondi e ele concordou com a cabeça me olhando.


End file.
